Germany, here we come!
by Princessatsea
Summary: This is a mini-story about Bay and Ty and serves as the continuation of "Return of a Soldier" and as a prequel to "Life of Bay"
1. Chapter 1

**Attention to new readers **

**This is a mini-story which serves as a continuation of the story "The Return of a Soldier" and as a prequel to "Life of Bay". I hope you enjoy it.**

Ty got out of his truck. His palms were sweating. He looked at the Kennish household and felt faint. It was 9 PM and he was about to break the news to John and Kathryn that he would be marrying Bay and taking her with him to live in Germany. They were going to kill him he was sure.

Bay looked at his face and took his hand in hers. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he could see that she was nervous as well. He could feel the tacos churning around in his stomach. Maybe having indulged in a meal before facing the wrath of the Kennishes had not been such a good idea after all.

They both took a deep breath and walked through the door. John and Kathryn were sitting in the kitchen having a tea and glancing over some paperwork. They raised their heads when they heard them come in. John smiled at them.

"Ty, nice to see you. Did you come to watch the game with me? It starts in 10."

Kathryn looked at Bay.

"How did your exams go honey? Did you eat?"

Bay was standing against the wall with her hands laced behind her back. Showing the engagement ring right now was not the best of ideas.

"My exams went really well and yes I ate. We had diner in East Riverside."

John got up.

"Right then Ty, let's go. We can catch a bit of the pre-game report."

Ty wiped his hands on his pants.

"Errrr, John….we came to talk to you about something."

John and Kathryn looked at their faces and looked slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Ty took a deep breath.

"I'm being deployed to Germany for two years."

John and Kathryn looked alarmed and shot a look at Bay. Kathryn looked puzzled when she saw Bay's face.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Ty. Bay, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mum. In fact I'm more than fine."

Kathryn and John looked even more puzzled. Was that their daughter standing in front of them? Overly dramatic Bay, who they expected to be screaming and crying and begging John to keep Ty here?

Ty nervously looked around the room. It was now or never.

"John, I've asked Bay to marry me…" he blurted out.

"And I said yes!" Bay said and held out her hand with the engagement ring.

They could see the colour drain from Kathryn and John's faces.

"You've done WHAT?" John said with a raised voice.

"I love Ty, Dad. It's the only way we can be together. If we get married the Army will provide for our housing and my travel. I can finish my semester here and then transfer to the University of Heidelberg if they'll accept me."

Kathryn took John's hand and looked at him pleadingly.

"You are taking my daughter to live in Germany? Bay, you're not pregnant are you?"

John's voice was still raised. Bay blushed a million colours of red and Ty looked at the floor.

"DAD! Of course not!" She looked dreadfully embarrassed.

"I think we need to sit down and talk about this." Kathryn said.

They took their seats around the kitchen table.

"Bay, Ty, tell us your plan." Kathryn spoke first.

Bay looked a bit more relieved and took over.

"Ty is being deployed in five days. I thought we could get our marriage license tomorrow and get married at City Hall the day after. I would spend the next six months here and start learning German and then join Ty as soon as the semester is over."

"How are you planning to support yourself?" John asked.

Ty chimed in.

"I'll support her John. I don't make much, but it'll be enough. We don't have to pay rent and utilities."

Bay interjected.

"And college costs next to nothing in Germany. The only thing I might ask you is to help me pay for the flights so I can come and see you during the University breaks. They are super long in Germany. I remember that from the time I was looking at art schools in Berlin."

Ty looked embarrassed.

"There's no need for that Bay. I'm sure I can put some money on the side to pay for your flights."

John raised his hand.

"There is no way I can stop this, is there?" He said.

"Dad, we love each other and if I had gone to college somewhere else than KC it wouldn't be so different would it?" Bay looked at John pleadingly.

"No, I guess it wouldn't." John conceded "But this is another continent."

"I'll take good care of her John, I promise." Ty looked exhausted.

"I know you will, son, but it doesn't mean I have to agree with this."

Bay left her seat next to Ty and sat between John and Kathryn. She took both their hands in hers. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mum, Dad, please, please give me your blessing. I don't want this to be like Toby's wedding. I need you by my side."

Kathryn squeezed Bay's hand and sighted.

"Oh honey! Of course we will. This is just such a shock for us. I've seen you together and I know there is something special there. I just think you're so young."

"Mum, I know, but I need to be with Ty and I'll still go to college and get my degree. It's not like I'm dropping out to raise a baby."

They heard the doorbell ring. Kathryn looked confused.

"Who could it be at this time?" She asked.

"It's Regina and Angelo." Bay said "I told them to come, but I wanted to talk to you first."

Ty went to open the door. He stepped into the kitchen with Regina and Angelo in tow. They looked at the scene in front of them and felt a sense of dread.

"What's going on?" Regina asked worried.

"What's going on is that our daughter is getting married and moving to Germany." John said.

"WHAT?" Angelo asked in a raised voice "Are you pregnant?"

Bay rolled her eyes and blushed again.

"No, I'm not pregnant. Geeez, why does everyone keep asking this?"

"Then why?" Regina asked.

Bay and Ty told the story again and were met by dissent once more. Ty ran his hand through his hair. Doing this once was hard enough. Doing this twice was a pure suicide mission. He heard the raised voices around the table and wished he could just scoop up Bay and take her somewhere quiet. Bay looked drained as well. She had moved back to sit next to Ty and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Finally it seemed that the voices settled back to a normal level. There seemed to be some resigned acceptance now. Bay looked at Kathryn and Regina.

"Will you help me chose a dress after we get the license tomorrow?"

Kathryn and Regina gave each other a resigned look.

"Of course we will Bay and I will do your hair and make-up." Regina said.

"Thanks Regina."

"We should tell Daphne" Ty said.

"I'll text her. She won't make it back from Texas for the wedding, but we have to let her know." Bay said.

Daphne had been attending a culinary school in Austin for the past 6 months and was having the time of her life.

Bay yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm exhausted. I need to go to bed" She said.

"Yes, I'm heading back to the barracks if that's ok with you." Ty looked around the room.

They said goodbye and Bay walked Ty to the door. Ty took her in his arms and rested his head on hers.

"That was something else." He whispered in her ear.

"You bet. Well, we've done it now. They'll be fine eventually. It kinda of helps that I'm not pregnant."

"Maybe soon?" Ty gave her a wink then laughed at Bay's shocked face.

"Not for a couple of years Ty!"

"I know babe, in the mean time we can have fun trying." He smiled at her "I can't wait to put a ring on your finger, Ms. Kennish soon to be Mrs. Mendoza."

Bay smiled and kissed him.

"I love you."

**Here is the first chapter of "Germany, here we come!"**

**I hope that you have liked this chapter and I can't wait for your feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bay woke up early the next morning feeling tired. The events of the day before had left her exhausted and by the time she went to bed, she tossed around thinking about all that needed to get accomplished in the next three days. She reached for her phone and texted Ty.

**Am up and exhausted how r u?**

She received an instant reply.

**Same here will collect u in 45 to get license**

Crap! Bay thought. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 AM. Ty probably had to work and she had to go to classes at 10, so they would have to be at City Hall at 8 on the dot.

She quickly got out of bed and into the shower. In the absence of time to wash her hair, she pulled it back in a pony tail and put on a pair of jeans and a sweater. She ran downstairs into the kitchen, where John and Kathryn were having coffee. They looked just as worn out as her. She gave them a quick peck on the cheek.

"I guess you must have slept as much as me." She said smiling.

John shook his head and Kathryn looked at the ceiling.

"No change of heart?" He asked

"Nope! Ty will be here in 15 minutes and we'll go and get our marriage license."

Kathryn sighed.

"Do you want to go buy a dress after?" She asked.

"I can't until 2, I have classes that I can't miss. Can I meet you here and we go then?"

"Sure." Kathryn said.

"Mum, Dad, are you going to be ok? It means a lot to me."

John and Kathryn took her hand.

"We will Bay. It was a big shock, that's all." Kathryn said.

"And of course I'll help pay for your airline tickets." John added.

Bay beamed at them and hugged them.

"Thank you so much."

That's when they heard the doorbell. Bay went to open the door and let Ty in. He said hello to John and Kathryn and Bay picked up her jacket.

"Let's go then." She walked out of the door.

"Ty, a moment in private please." John said.

Ty wearily stepped away with John.

"Have you bought the wedding bands?" John asked.

"No, I was going to do that today. When I bought the engagement ring I wasn't sure Bay would accept."

"I want to pay for them." John said.

"John, that's not necessary. I have some savings…" Ty was shaking his head.

"Ty, end of discussion. It'll be my contribution. Let me know when you have some time and I'll meet you." John interrupted.

"Thanks John, I was planning to go at lunch time."

"See you then and let's keep this between us."

Ty caught up with Bay. She looked at him but he didn't seem to be upset so she decided not to say anything.

She got into his truck and they drove to City Hall. When they were approaching the building Bay turned towards Ty.

"Is this really happening?" Bay asked as she fingered her ring.

"It is babe! Unless you change your mind."

"Never!"

They walked up the steps just as the office was opening and already there was a long line. They sighed and had a seat. After a few minutes they saw a clerk walking towards them. She smiled and turned towards Ty.

"I see that you are a member of the armed forces. You can follow me, we're always happy to serve the ones who serve our country."

Bay had never been happier to see Ty wearing his uniform. He winked at her as he stood up and they walked behind the clerk hand-in-hand.

A short time later they had their marriage license and got back into the truck. Bay moved as close to Ty as she could and placed her arm around his neck. She pulled him towards her and he kissed her longingly. He pulled back.

"The first small step towards our future together is accomplished." He smiled at Bay.

"Ich liebe dich, Ty." Bay said.

"You've been practicing your German already I see." Ty laughed "Even I know that one"

"I'll study so hard these next few months Ty, I'll be next to fluent by the time I join you."

"I wish I could just take you with me."

"So do I."

They had arrived at the Kennish household again and Bay got out of the truck. Ty kissed her again and hugged her to him tightly.

"I'll need to work the late shift until midnight so I won't see you tonight. I did book a room at the Hilton for our wedding night, though." He said with a wink.

"Oh Ty, that is so sweet. I can't wait!"

"It will be memorable, I promise."

"I know it will. I've got to run to get to my class. I'll text you later."

Bay went straight to her car and drove off. She managed to sit through her classes and pay no attention whatsoever. Between classes she opened her laptop and went to her Facebook page. Here we go again she thought to herself as she opened her status page.

_Bay Kennish is engaged to Ty Mendoza _

She felt all fuzzy inside when she read to words and she closed her laptop and got ready for the next class. This was the last one before she went dress shopping with Kathryn. All throughout the class she could feel her phone vibrating. As soon as it was over she dug it out of her bag. She had 5 missed calls and 10 text messages. Toby, Daphne, Mary Beth, Nikki and Emmett had all tried to call her. Oh no! She had updated her status on Facebook and totally forgotten to inform her family and friends. She quickly glanced at the messages.

**Daphne: WHAAAAT? Am I going to be an auntie?**

**Bay: No! I will Facetime later.**

Bay shook her head. Not again! She looked at the next one.

**Toby: WTF Bay I am your brother and I hear through Facebook? Called Mum and Dad they told me. Congrats Baby Sis! Call when you can!**

**Bay: Sorry Toby I will call feel bad for not telling you**

Bay smiled and felt embarrassed. She should have called Toby. This was really bad.

**MB: WOW Bay way to drop a bombshell call me. So happy for you!**

**Bay: Thanks MB happened fast I will call later**

**Nikki: So happy to hear. Toby briefed me! You will love living abroad! Congrats!**

**Bay: Thanks Nikki will call when I can**

**Emmett: ? **

**Bay: Call later**

Bay took a deep breath. She needed to talk to her friends and to Toby. She just didn't have the time right now. She quickly drove home where Kathryn was already waiting for her. She got into Bay's car and they drove towards the mall.

"Bay, I managed to put together a small reception for Thursday afternoon. Who do you want to invite?"

"Thanks Mum, I guess only family and a few friends that are here. Mary Beth, Travis, and Nathalie."

"Daphne, Toby and Nikki are coming. They are travelling tomorrow."

"Really? That is so cool."

"What about Emmett?"

Bay took a deep breath. Emmett was actually in KC and working as an intern for a photographer before starting college next semester.

"I don't know Mum. He is my friend but I don't think Ty will want him there and I also don't feel very comfortable about it."

"Ok, let me know later."

They arrived at the mall and hit the shops.

Meanwhile Ty got back to his room and changed into his jeans to meet John. He picked up his phone and saw that he had 3 unanswered calls and 4 messages. How odd. Did Bay need anything? He quickly unblocked the screen.

**Sofia: Congratulations Ty! So happy for you and Bay!**

**Ty: Thanks! Who told you?**

Ty was puzzled. How did everyone know already? He scrolled down to the next message.

**MB: You go Ty! Why didn't you tell me? So happy for you!**

**Ty: Sorry MB, happened fast. Call u later**

Bay must have texted her. He scrolled down to the next one.

**Marco: You go big bro'! She knocked-up? Congrats or I'm sorry? Let me know**

**Ty: Thanks Marco. She is not and yes it's congrats!**

Ty shook his head and smiled. Marco was something else. He scrolled down to the last message.

**Daphne: You engaged and I hear through Facebook? **

**Ty: Facebook?**

Understanding dawned on him. Oh Bay, you didn't! He looked at his watch and saw that he had another ten minutes before he had to leave. He quickly sat at his PC and opened Facebook. There it was in black and white.

_Bay Kennish is engaged to Ty Mendoza_

Ty shook his head. Trust his little hurricane to update her status before calling anyone. He quickly glanced through the comments and smiled at Daphne's and Toby's and MB's. Then he saw the question marks from Emmett and felt his blood boil. Fuck you Emmett Bledsoe, who dare he question Bay's choices so openly. God, he hated him! He looked at the status once again to get his mind off Emmett. Well, what's done is done, he might as well update his.

_Ty Mendoza is engaged to Bay Kennish_

He texted Bay.

**Ty: Way to break the news Babes**

He didn't have to wait one minute for her reply.

**Bay: I am sooooo sorry. Did you get flooded with calls like me?**

**Ty: I sure did. Guess that is the 21****st**** century**

**Bay: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Didn't think! Am trying on dresses!**

**Ty: It's ok. I updated mine too! Can't wait to see your dress and can't wait to take it off you!**

**Bay: TY! My mother is sitting next to me!**

**Ty: Sorry! Not really**

**Bay: Have to go now**

**Ty: Ok me too. Love you!**

**Bay: Love you too. Text u later**

He called John and they decided to meet at the jeweler where Ty had gotten Bay's engagement ring. He arrived there a short while later and John met him there. The sales man recognized Ty and smiled. He brought out the wedding bands and Ty picked up a very simple pair that wasn't very expensive. John was having none of it and made Ty buy a pair of gorgeous platinum bands. They were simple and beautiful. Ty choked at the price tag, but John just shot him a warning look.

"Do you want to have them engraved?" the sales man asked.

"Yes." Said Ty and scribbled the words on a piece of paper.

"Nice" said John.

"If you wait for half an hour I can have them ready."

"Let's go have a coffee." John said.

They sat down at a coffee shop next door and John ordered a latte and Ty a regular coffee.

"I'm sorry John. It wasn't my intention to drag Bay away to another continent."

"It's ok son. I needed some time to get used to the idea. I still don't like it, but I remember what it was like to have Bay around when you weren't and honestly I don't want to go through that again."

"I'll do everything I can to make her happy."

"I know you will Ty. I'm happy to have you as a son in law."

"And I'm happy to have you as a father in law John." Ty said quietly "I couldn't have asked for a better one."

John's eyes threatened to moisten over and he cleared his throat and got up.

"Time to get those bands Mr. Mendoza."

Ty smiled and followed him.

In the mean time Kathryn was close to a melt-down. She looked at Bay's furious face as she stood in front of the mirror for the 30th time.

"Mum, they're all horrible. I look like a birthday cake."

"Bay…! Are you sure you don't want to try the regular wedding dresses?"

"No! I don't want white, it's not me. I don't want cream, it makes me look like a ghost."

"Well, then the prom section is what you need to work with."

"They're all horrible!"

The sales woman was shaking her head in despair, then looked up suddenly and picked up a catalogue.

"Miss, these are some wedding dresses that are not usually bought so we don't have them in the store, but maybe you'll like this one? I could have it here tomorrow."

Bay looked at the picture and smiled. That was the one! It was a rich sapphire blue with a simple and elegant cut which reached the knees. The v-cut would look perfect on her and would show off her cleavage. On one of the sides it had thin silver strands which formed a flower just over the hip.

"I want that one" she said smiling.

Kathryn looked incredibly relieved and rolled her eyes at the sales woman. Thank you! She mouthed.

"No problem, I'll have it here at 11 AM tomorrow."

Bay bounced out of the store.

"Shoes next!" She announced.

Kathryn followed her and wanted to cry.

Finally after a long afternoon at the mall Bay and Kathryn were home. They both looked the worse for wear. Bay yawned.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yes, so am I!" Kathryn said.

She heated up some leftovers and by the time they were ready John walked through the door. He took one look at Kathryn's face and was happy that he only had had Ty and the wedding bands to deal with. They sat together around the kitchen counter and ate their diner, before Bay excused herself and went up to her room. It was only 9, but she was exhausted. She had planned on calling everyone before she went to bed, but she just collapsed on it and was asleep within minutes.

Ty dragged himself to his room at five past midnight. He normally enjoyed the late shift and sleeping in, but today he was on his last legs. He just wanted to collapse in his bed and sleep. He saw the message light flashing on his phone. He dialed it and listened to it.

_Private Mendoza, you are requested to call the Command Dispatch Center urgently and quote case number 765490._

Ty frowned and dialed the number. He identified himself with the case number and was put through. He listened to the bored voice on the other side and felt his knees weaken.

"Yes Sir, no Sir, understood Sir." He said into the phone.

He put the phone back and sat on the bed. He rested his head between his hands. He needed to call Bay.

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Couldn't help myself ending it with a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I get questions, I had to mess with the timeline a bit as I have this idea for a future chapter. Please forgive me. It is now October and Bay has been at college for two months and not 6 as previously stated.**

He looked at his watch again and saw that it was half past midnight. Bay would be fast asleep by now, but this was too important. He dialed the number and heard the phone ring six times before it went to voicemail. He tried again and finally at the third try he heard Bay's sleepy voice.

"Hello?" Bay sounded groggy.

"Bay, it's me. Listen, sorry for waking you up but this is important."

"What is it?" Bay sounded instantly awake and alarmed.

"I just got orders that they're shipping me out tomorrow afternoon. Apparently there's a plane leaving for Jeddah that will refuel in Frankfurt. They want me on there on save costs."

"What? Where? Ty, what about the wedding?"

"We need to do it first thing tomorrow morning, I'll collect you at 7:30."

"But…but…I don't have my dress."

"Sweetheart, the dress is the least of our worries right now. We'll have a proper ceremony soon when I get some leave. What matters now is that we're married so that I can start the paperwork."

"Ok, you really caught me off guard here."

"I know and I'm sorry. Do you have anyone that we can ask to be witnesses?"

"I could probably ask MB and Emmett?"

"Not Emmett, he's the last person I want as a witness at my wedding."

"Ok, what about MB and Travis?"

"Let's try MB and I'll get one of my mates from here. I'll call her."

"Ok"

"Try and get some sleep now sweetheart, you're getting married tomorrow."

Bay just groaned.

"Glad you're so excited about it." Ty said dryly.

"I'm over the moon at getting married at 8 AM tomorrow." Bay said equally dryly.

"Love you babe."

"Love you."

Ty tried Mary Beth next. She also didn't answer on the first ring but he finally got her on the line.

"Ty?"

"MB, listen, I'm sorry to wake you up. Bay and I need to get married first thing tomorrow morning, I'm being shipped out in the afternoon. Can you be my witness?"

"Wow Ty, slow down. You're getting married tomorrow?"

"Yes, at 8 in City Hall."

"Ok, I'll be there."

"Thanks, you're a good friend."

Next he went to knock on his neighbor's door. He didn't really have a lot of friends here at the barracks, but Olson was the closest to a friend he had. There was no reaction, so he tried again, louder this time. Finally he heard some shuffling and Olsen opened the door a crack.

"Fuck, Mendoza, are you insane?"

"Sorry Olsen. I need a favor."

"At this time?"

"I'm getting married today at 8 AM and I need a witness."

"Have you lost it? You decide at 1 AM that you're getting married in 7 hours?"

"They're shipping me out at 3 I have to be back here by 10. I just heard"

"Fucking people. Yeah sure, give me a ride in the morning."

"Thanks man."

Ty went back to his room and sat on his computer chair. Poor Bay, she was certainly getting her dose of Army life. Was he being fair on her? He picked up the velvet box and took her wedding band in his hand. He circled it slowly and read the inscription. He smiled. He shoved his doubts aside. He loved her and he wanted to marry her, the rest they would have to figure out as they went along.

He thought about going to bed, but the events of the past hour had given him an adrenaline rush and he decided to pack-up his stuff now. He stripped down to his underwear, took out his duffel bag and methodically went drawer by drawer and sorted out what he needed to take and what he would throw out. He didn't have much stuff and within 30 minutes he was done. Now all that was needed was to strip the bed in the morning. He sat on it and ran his hand over the sheet.

How funny that he had been assigned the same room the second time he moved into the barracks. It was by pure coincidence. If there would be one thing he could take with him it would be this bed. So many things had happened on this bed. Bay had lost her virginity on it, one of the best nights of his life. They had sat on it when he received his second deployment notice and it was unfortunately also the setting for the horrible actions he had set into motion, which had nearly ruined everything. And finally it had been the setting for his proposal, though unplanned.

He rested his head on the pillow one last time. Whatever happened, he was sure he would not get this room again. He closed his eyes ready for another chapter in his life.

Bay was dreaming about painting a mural in her study. The dream was so vivid and she was so concentrated on her painting that she ignored the doorbell of her studio ringing. She concentrated back on painting and was annoyed when she heard the doorbell again ringing insistently. It finally stopped.

She opened her eyes as she felt her shoulder being shaken.

"Bay, wake up, we need to go!" Ty said.

"Ty! Oh my God, I set the alarm for 6. What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. We need to go!"

"How did you get in?" Bay asked as she absentmindedly put on a pair of jeans

"Your mother opened the door. They're getting ready as well. I caught them by surprise."

Bay shook her head as if only just realizing what was happening.

"Ty, we're getting married!"

"Yes, we are."

"I can't go like this." She was pulling her t-shirt off again.

"Bay, there's no time."

"But I…"

She squealed as Ty lifted her over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs. He set her down in the kitchen and let her pull her hair back into a ponytail. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Bay, listen to me. Right now, we need to go. It doesn't matter what you're wearing and I promise that we'll have a proper reception soon."

"Ok, ok let's go."

John and Kathryn promised to be right behind them and were calling Regina and Angelo.

Ty walked with Bay to his truck and had Olsen got out so that Bay could sit next to Ty. Bay smiled at Olsen and sat between the two men. Olsen looked at Bay and grinned.

"Nice outfit Bay!"

"Shut-up Mike, I feel bad enough as it is." Bay punched him on the shoulder.

"Welcome to Army life."

They arrived at the City Clerk's office and waited 20 minutes for it to open. MB joined them slightly out of breath with Travis in tow. Regina, Angelo, John and Kathryn followed behind.

Ty spotted the clerk who had helped them out the previous day and went to talk to her. She smiled when he related his predicament and called them right in. If the city clerk was surprised at seeing a bride in jeans and t-shirt and a soldier in full uniform he didn't let it show. He asked for their marriage license and the ID for MB and Olsen and had them stand in front of him.

"Do you, Tyler Mendoza take Ms. Bay Kennish to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ty said and smiled at Bay.

"Do you, Bay Kennish, take Mr. Tyler Mendoza to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bay's eyes moistened over.

"Do you have the rings?" the clerk asked.

Olsen handed the box to Ty and he slid the ring on Bay's finger, hardly listening to the words of the clerk as he was so overcome with emotion. Bay did the same and smiled at Ty.

"By the power invested in me by the City of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and wife as of October 2nd 2012. You may kiss the bride."

Ty took Bay's face in his hands and kissed her longingly. Bay wrapped her hands around his neck and returned the kiss. Their limited audience applauded.

The clerk interrupted the moment.

"Are you ready to sign the paperwork?'

Ty and Bay nodded and sat at the small table with Mary Beth and Olsen.

"Will you be taking your husband's name?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, I will." Bay looked at Ty and his eyes moistened over.

"Very good. Please sign here then."

Bay signed next to Ty's name and MB and Olsen witnessed their wedding.

When the formalities were done they stood up and Bay walked towards John and Kathryn. She hugged them.

"Thank you for being here for me."

"Oh honey, of course we're here for you. We always will be." Kathryn said.

"This was the strangest wedding ever." Bay said "It seems like a bad dream."

"Consider this paperwork Bay. We'll be happy to throw a nice reception for you when Ty gets back." John said.

"Thank you Dad."

Bay went on to hug Regina and Angelo while Ty spoke to Kathryn and John. A few minutes later she was interrupted by Ty.

"Bay, I have about 15 minutes before I have to go. Can we have some alone time?"

Bay nodded and took Ty's hand.

They exited the City Hall and found a bench in the little park in front of it. Ty sat down and pulled Bay onto his lap. He kissed her and rested his head against hers.

"I'm sorry for ruining our wedding."

Bay didn't say anything and Ty stroked her back with one hand and her knuckles with the other.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

Bay looked at him and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm your wife."

"You are and it makes me so happy."

"Me too."

They sat in silence again.

"We didn't even get a wedding night." Bay said in a low voice.

Ty held her closer to him.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you a million times over."

"I know you will, but right now I'm just so sad…and happy."

Ty sighed as he felt her arms wrapped around his neck and her moist cheek against his.

"I know that six months seems like a really long time right now, but time will pass and soon we'll be together forever. I'll never let go of you again."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Bay couldn't hold back the tears now.

Ty felt tears in his eyes as well. He took Bay's hand and laced it with his.

"Bay, look at me."

Bay lifted her head and wiped her eyes. Ty raised his hand and placed it under Bay's face. He positioned his fingers so that their wedding bands were aligned with one another. He squeezed Bay's hand.

"Bay, right now these two bands are all that matter. We are husband and wife and joined forever. Six months is not going to bring us down."

Bay nodded and Ty let go of her hand.

"Take your wedding band off."

Bay gasped in surprise.

"You want me to take it off?"

"Yes, just for a second, I need to show you something."

Bay pulled off the ring and Ty took it in his fingers.

"I want you to read this and every time you miss me and I miss you, we'll think of this."

Bay took the ring and read the inscription.

_Bay, my love. When this you see, remember me. Ty_

Bay smiled and hugged Ty.

"Thank you. I'll be fine. I love you."

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I am really loving writing this story. Please give me your feedback it means a lot to me.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bay had been home for an hour when she heard the message tone coming from her iPhone. She picked it up and saw that it was from Ty.

**On way to airport. Miss my wife already. Don't forget to update Facebook**

Bay smiled. She was going to miss Ty so much. This was the first time they would spend more than two weeks apart since he had been injured. Regina and Angelo had given Ty a laptop as a wedding present so that they could keep in touch via Skype with the webcam and Ty was going to try it out as soon as he got to the Base.

She opened her laptop and went on her Facebook page. She saw the notification tag and clicked on it.

_Ty Mendoza is married to Bay Kennish_

Her whole face lit up in a smile. Ty must have done that from his phone on the way to the airport. How sweet! But it didn't sound right. Bay went to her profile page and clicked on the edit button. She clicked on her name and changed it from Bay Kennish to Bay Mendoza.

She was not prepared for the jolt that went through her body when she looked at her updated name. Now she felt married, now everything was going to be ok. She clicked on her relationship status and updated it.

_Bay Mendoza is married to Ty Mendoza._

Bay quickly clicked on Ty's name to see if the name update had applied to his status as well and saw that it had. She smiled and put her iPhone to charge. Let the phone call madness begin.

And madness it was! Within the hour Bay got calls from Daphne, Toby, Nathalie, Nikki and Sofia. If she had to repeat the story one more time she was going to scream. Everyone was happy for them and regretted that she didn't have any photos to share, but the ones she had were for her and Ty only. She was not going to post photos of her getting married in jeans and no make-up.

Finally it seemed that the flow of calls had ended and Bay put on her headphones. She inserted the Rosetta Stone CD into the laptop and clicked on chapter 2. Here we go!

"Ich heisse Bay."

"Ich komme aus Amerika."

"Ich bin 19 Jahre alt"

Bay repeated the words over and over. She knew that German was a difficult language, but she figured that if she could master ASL, she would certainly be able to master German. She had already signed-up for an intensive course three times a week at a language school and was starting it the following week.

She decided to send an e-mail to the University of Heidelberg next enquiring about the possibility to continue her studies there in February and attached the course work she had been doing at college as well as her resume.

She felt sorry for not being able to see Daphne and Toby, who had cancelled their trips after they had heard the news. Sofia wanted her to come and visit them down in Tulsa and she would definitely do that soon.

She decided to go downstairs and have some lunch. She found Kathryn in the kitchen, who smiled when she saw Bay.

"How are you feeling honey?"

"I'm ok Mum, still trying to process what happened today."

"I'm sorry Bay, we'll have a nice ceremony soon."

"It's fine, I love Ty and it really doesn't matter how we got married. I feel different now. Like we're tied together or something."

"You did not choose the easiest path Bay. Being the wife of a service man will always have some obstacles, but then you have already faced and overcome quite a few of them."

"I know and it made our relationship stronger."

"Yes it did. What do you feel like eating?"

"Peanut butter pancakes?"

"A true feast for the bride. Pancakes it is!"

"Thanks Mum, and after will you watch Army Wives with me for the rest of the afternoon?"

Kathryn laughed and nodded.

That's how John found them when he returned home tucked in his and Kathryn's bed. He glanced at the screen and chuckled.

"How are my two favourite ladies doing? Practicing for Bay's future I see."

He kissed Bay on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty much the same as on any other day."

"I picked-up your dress on the way home as my dear wife said she was busy." He raised an eyebrow at Kathryn.

"Bay and I are busy watching Army Wives and we've clocked five episodes. I think you should join the Army as well John, I'm loving this series."

John laughed and walked back downstairs where Bay and Kathryn joined him for diner a short while later.

Bay watched another three episodes. She was hoping to hear from Ty sure enough there was an email from him waiting when she checked just before going to sleep.

_My darling wife,_

_Have landed and still don't have a phone number, so am using the wi-fi on the laptop for now. _

_I haven't seen much yet and am sharing the room with three other Privates until they'll sort out our future home._

_I will Skype you at 8 AM your time tomorrow._

_This is our wedding night and I wish I could be there and hold you in my arms and kiss you to sleep…among many other things I would like to have done with you._

_Soon Babes._

_I love you,_

_Your husband_

Bay smiled and set her alarm clock for 7:30. At least this time she wanted to be showered and dressed before she spoke to him.

The next morning she was feeling clean and refreshed when she opened her laptop and waited for Ty to call her. Five minutes later there he was, looking just the same as yesterday when they had said good bye.

"Morning beautiful" Ty said and touched his finger to the screen.

"Guten Morgen Herr Mendoza." Bay said with a smile.

Ty laughed.

"You'll be so much better at that than me. No one here speaks German and I doubt that I'll learn anything in the next three years."

"How is it over there" Bay asked.

"Very safe you'll be happy to know. And clean and pretty. They gave me the day off today and I went to look at one of the units reserved for married couples."

"How was it?"

"Small but just right. We'll have a kitchen and a living room and a bedroom."

"I can't wait to see it."

"I haven't had time to check out the town yet and am hoping to go on Sunday morning."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, what did you do yesterday?"

"I watched 9 episodes of Army Wives with my Mum."

Ty laughed loudly.

"Did it teach you anything you didn't know yet?"

"How to make meatloaf."

Ty rolled his eyes.

"Babes, I think you should leave the kitchen in my extremely capable hands."

"Ok, I can live with that." Bay said with a smile.

"I'll get a cell phone on Sunday, until then this time is good for me to Skype. It's lunch time over her."

"You beat me to Facebook."

"I certainly did. I hope that you updated your status, darling wife."

"Check it out."

Bay saw Ty look at the screen as he typed in his user name and password and then heard him gasp.

"Oh Bay!"

"Yup, that's how I felt when I saw it in black and white as well."

"We are truly one now."

"We are."

"What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to classes in the morning. Then I'll start dealing with all the paperwork for changing my name. I'm thinking of visiting Sofia the weekend after next."

"Nice, I was hoping to have them over when we have our proper reception."

"Yes, we will need to do that."

"Sweetheart I need to go now, there's still so much paperwork to do and I'm working tomorrow."

"Yes, I need to get ready for classes as well. Same time tomorrow?"

"You bet. I love you so much."

"Love you too, speak to you tomorrow."

Bay checked her e-mail and saw that she had one from the University of Heidelberg. She opened it and started reading the long and detailed information provided. Then she saw the second to last paragraph and smiled. A solution has been found!

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the start to Bay and Ty as a married couple. Let me know what you think. I am starting to think that this mini-fic will not be so mini after all…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Bay pulled up next to the small drive and texted Ty.

**Have arrived in Tulsa safely. Will Skype in morning with rest of family**

She looked at her watch. It was 11 PM in Germany and she hoped that she hadn't woken up Ty. She heard her phone beep.

**Thanks was worried. Speak to you tomorrow say hello to everyone for me.**

Bay got out of the car just as Sofia was opening the door. God, the woman was gorgeous. She walked towards Bay and hugged her.

"Good to see you Bay. Did you have a good drive?"

"Yes, it was fine. You look great as always."

"Thanks. Come on in. Marco and Laura will be back from school shortly. I'm working the nightshift today."

Bay walked into the small house and set her bag down in the lounge.

"Are you sure it's ok that I stay here? I could also stay in a hotel."

"Don't be silly, you're family. Marco will sleep on the couch and you can have his room. I share with Laura."

"Thanks Sofia."

"How's Ty? I've been in touch with him once in a while on Skype, but my schedules and his don't match. Marco is the one who talks to him as often as he can. I knew that having Ty in his life would be good for him."

"He's doing well. I miss him so much. Five more months to go."

"I know. It must be hard, but you'll have the rest of your lives together. That must be something to look forward to."

They heard the door opening and Marco and Laura walked in. Bay gasped when she saw Marco. The similarities to Ty were undeniable. He reminded her of the young and carefree Ty she had met in East Riverside four years ago. He walked up to Bay, took her hand and kissed the back of it with a flourish.

"Princesa Bay, como esta, beautiful as always?"

Bay laughed.

"Do you speak Spanish now?"

"Not really, a few words here and there. The girls love the accent."

"Marco! You're incorrigible." Sofia admonished him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Sis, I'll make sure that you won't be an auntie soon."

Sofia took a deep breath and raised her eyes to the ceiling. Laura hugged Bay.

"It's good to see you sister-in-law."

"Nice to see you too Laura, how's school?"

"Straight A's as usual. I'm trying to see if I can graduate early and get a scholarship."

They settled around the small table and Sofia made coffee and brought sandwiches and donuts.

"How's your German coming along Bay? Want me to quiz you?" Laura asked

"I'm learning slowly but surely. It's hard when I don't have anyone to practice with. I guess once I'm in Germany I'll learn faster."

"Do you know it well enough to pass the University language test?" Sofia asked.

"No, that will take another year or so. The greatest thing happened though, the University looked at my resume and they saw that I'm fluent in ASL. They use the same ASL in Germany and they have a couple of deaf students and provide an interpreter in the classes they're taking. They told me that if I take the same classes, I can do those credits first while I learn German."

"Wow, Bay. That's incredible." Laura said "What a lucky break."

"Yes, Ty and I were so happy to hear that."

"How's my brother's German?" Marco asked.

"On par with your Spanish would be my guess." Bay winked at him.

They chatted for most of the afternoon and then Bay decided to take them out for an early diner before Sofia had to go to work. Bay insisted on paying and argued with Sofia, but in the end she won. Sofia promised to be back before 8 so that they could Skype with Ty. Laura went to study after diner and Bay watched a movie with Marco.

The next day they gathered around with their coffee and Marco sat at the PC and waited for Ty to Skype. Sure enough the call came in a few minutes later. Marco grinned at the screen when he saw Ty's face.

"Hey big bro' you're the only one who can get me out of bed at this time on a Saturday."

Ty laughed.

"Hey there Marco. Have you been taking good care of my wife?"

"She slept in my bed." Marco grinned.

Ty raised an eyebrow.

"But I slept on the couch…" Marco added quickly.

Bay looked at the scene in front of her and had tears in her eyes. Seeing these two men who looked so much alike being so close to one another made her so emotional. She was so glad that she had made the call one year ago even though at the time it had brought so much misery to her and Ty.

"I'm teaching her how to play tennis later. Am taking her to my school." Marco said.

Ty rolled his eyes.

"Rather you than me…"

"Hey!" Bay interjected "I'm here as well and I heard that!"

"I know you did sweetheart. How's my family treating you?"

"I love them Ty. They've been treating me like a queen. I've invited them to spend Christmas with my parents."

"That's so nice. I wish I could be there as well." Said Ty looking forlorn.

They chatted for another half hour until Ty had to go. Bay went up to Marco's room to change into shorts and sneakers for her tennis lesson. She hadn't really been looking forward to it, but after Ty's comment she was determined to make it work. She was just about to go out the door, when she heard her phone ring. She picked it up and saw that it was Emmett on FaceTime. She sighed. Here we go. This was the first time she spoke to Emmett since he'd heard about her engagement as he had been in Costa Rica doing some wildlife photography and had had no access to the internet.

"Emmett, when did you get back?" She smiled at the screen.

Emmett did not look happy.

"I walked in the door five minutes ago. You're married?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"I've been married for a month now."

"When I saw your name on Facebook…" Emmett closed his eyes in pain.

"Yes, that's my name now."

"Where's Ty?"

"He's in Germany, I'm moving there in five months."

"You're moving to Germany? For how long?"

"Three years initially, then we'll see."

"Three years? Oh no. Can I come over and see you now? I need to talk to you."

"I'm not in KC, I'm in Tulsa with Ty's family until Monday."

"Well too bad for me on all accounts. Let me know when you're back." Emmett looked crestfallen.

"Will do."

Bay disconnected the call and took a deep breath. She longed for the time when things had been easy with Emmett, now it was just so hard to communicate with him. She wished he would find someone new and move on.

"It's so cool to see you do that language." Marco said from the door.

Bay blushed. She hadn't realized that Marco had been standing there. She also didn't understand why she was feeling guilty about being caught having a conversation with Emmett. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Let's go then Marco. I want to prove my husband wrong."

Marco smiled at her and held out his arm. Bay took it and they left the house together and walked over to the high-school.

One hour later Bay was sitting on the floor of the tennis court and Marco sat down next to her. She was panting.

"Sport isn't your thing is it?" Marco asked concerned.

"No, it never has been. I was hoping that I could impress Ty."

"Not with tennis, I think."

"Oh well. Let's go back home then."

The two days passed in a flash and Bay had the time of her life. They really made her feel part of a big family and when she looked at Sofia and Marco she felt somewhat closer to Ty. She regretfully said her good-byes on Monday morning and Sofia promised her that she would do everything she could to get a few days off at Christmas to come and spend it with her.

Laura went running into the house and came back holding a picture frame. It was the photo that they had taken at the zoo the day prior. The four of them were standing in front of a jungle background and had their arms around each other. Bay smiled when she saw the carefree smiles looking back at her. She turned the frame around and looked at what Laura had written on the back. She gasped and felt the tears stinging in her eyes.

_**The Mendozas rock! Sofia, Bay, Laura and Marco!**_

**I hope you enjoyed this small chapter. It is dedicated to the reviewers who wanted more of Ty's family. Let me know if you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning of December 23 and Bay was in her studio placing the finishing touches on her Christmas present for Ty.

It was a life sized version of Axe Girl, who did not look angry this time and she was holding hands with her new version of Axe Boy. Together they looked ready to take on the world.

Emmett was sitting on a chair and looked at the painting critically.

"It's really good Bay." He signed.

"You think?" Bay looked at it from a distance.

"He's going to love it. Are you shipping it to him?"

"No, I'll probably give it to him in six weeks. He's getting one week leave and he's coming to collect me and we're flying out together after our wedding reception. Gosh, I can't wait. Are you coming to the Christmas diner tomorrow?"

"Yes, since your parents invited Robin and me. It's better than spending it alone as my mother is away."

"Nice. My Mum has invited half the world. She wants to turn this into a dress rehearsal for February and has even been training Toby to stand in as Ty. I've never seen her so excited about anything."

Bay turned when she heard a knock at the door. It was Regina.

"Hi there Bay. Ready for our mother daughter spa day?"

"I'm ready to go Regina. Thanks for organizing."

She said good-bye to Emmett and got into Regina's car. They took off in direction of town.

"It's nice seeing you and Emmett being friends again Bay."

"Yes, I agree. It was difficult in the beginning, but ever since he started dating Robin things have been almost back to normal."

"Daphne is so happy about it. What about Ty?"

Bay blushed slightly.

"I haven't really told him much Regina. He kind of sees red every time I mention Emmett. I don't think they'll ever be friends."

"Well, there's no need to freak him out. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

They arrived at Paloma's salon and for the next three hours they enjoyed being pampered and bonding over manicures and pedicures.

Bay returned home feeling like a million dollars and found Kathryn fretting in the kitchen on the phone to the caterers. Bay waited until she hung-up the phone.

"Mum, is it really necessary to stress yourself out over a Christmas diner?"

"It's not just a Christmas diner Bay. It's a rehearsal for your wedding reception in February. I want it to be perfect."

"You sure crossing all the Ts. How many people are coming?"

"Well, there's us, Daphne, Regina, Angelo, Nikki, her mother, Emmett, Robin, Mary Beth, her mother, Travis, Sofia, Laura and Marco."

"17 guests?" Bay was horrified "For a Christmas diner?"

"Bay, I told you it's not just a diner. It's a rehearsal."

"Do I need to wear the dress?"

"Yes, you do!"

Bay got-up at 7:30 as usual for her daily Skype call with Ty. She wanted to cry when she saw his face on Christmas Eve.

"Ty, I miss you today more than ever."

"I know sweetheart. Believe me, I would do anything to spend our first Christmas as a married couple together. Next year!"

"My parents have invited half the world for diner. They're turning this into a dress rehearsal and Toby is standing in as you. Except he's not you."

Ty laughed.

"He's certainly not me. It's nice of them to do that and I'll be there for our proper reception in February."

"I have a gift for you. I'll show you tomorrow."

"I have a little something for you as well."

"I love you."

"Love you too babes. I need to go now. There's a diner at the barracks and I volunteered in the kitchen and I'm late already."

"Ok, speak to you tomorrow. Same time?"

"Yes."

The day was a whirlwind of activity at the Kennish house. Daphne, Toby and Nikki arrived almost at the same time and they had a lot of catching up to do. Daphne left at lunch time to see Regina and Nikki went to visit her mother. Bay sat down for lunch with her parents and Toby, but soon enough they were interrupted by the Mendoza clan arriving.

Bay greeted Sofia, Laura and Marco with a hug and introduced them to her parents and Toby. She then took them to the guest house. Marco took his surroundings in with big eyes.

"Wow Bay, this is something else. What a house! This guest house is twice the size of our house."

Bay smiled.

"There's also a tennis court in the back."

Marco winked at her.

"Fancy a game?"

"Certainly not!"

She left them to get settled and went to her studio to take a picture of Ty's present. It wasn't the same as seeing it in person, but for now it was the best thing she could do. She went back to the house to transfer the picture to her PC and ran into John.

"Are you leaving?" She asked.

"Yes, I need to go to the office." John was stepping into his car.

"On Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, the work of a Senator never stops. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Bay walked past the living room, which was filled with caterers and had been turned into a dining room. She shook her head at all the activity around her. Then she felt her arm being pulled by Daphne.

"Come, we need to do your hair."

"Seriously people? Aren't we overdoing it a bit here?" Bay quipped.

"Bay, your parents feel bad for the rushed wedding you had and want to make sure that everything is perfect for February. Please be a sport about this." Regina interjected.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

For the next hour Regina did her hair and make-up and Daphne laid out her dress. By the time they were done it was diner time. Daphne and Regina gasped when they saw Bay in her dress.

"Bay, you look beautiful." Regina said.

"Thanks Regina, I do feel great." Bay was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Let me go downstairs and see if everything is ready for your grand entrance. I need to see if Toby is in place at the bottom of the stairs." Daphne said.

She came back fifteen minutes later.

"Ok Bay, let's do this."

Bay left her room and made her way to the stairs. She stood at the top and looked down to where Toby was standing with a grin plastered on his face.

"Come on down wife." He said.

Bay stuck out her tongue at him and started slowly walking down. When she was halfway Toby suddenly jumped.

"Shit Bay, we forgot your flowers. Let me get them. Just walk slower."

He disappeared around the corner and Bay kept coming down the stairs. When she had reached the bottom she stopped to wait for Toby. Except that it wasn't Toby turning the corner with her flowers. It was Ty.

The look on Bay's was priceless. She stood there motionless for a second, then ran into Ty's arms. He hugged her tightly to him and lifted her off her feet. He kissed her and the crowd cheered.

"Ty, oh Ty. It's really you. How…when?"

"I'll explain later. You look so beautiful I'm absolutely speechless."

"You certainly wear that tux well."

They finally reached their seats after everyone stopped to congratulate them. They sat at the table with John, Kathryn, Regina and Angelo. Bay tried again.

"Ty, how did you get here. I mean…we just spoke this morning."

"Yes we did, and I was already at the airport, just about to board the flight."

"So you didn't have to volunteer in the kitchen?"

Ty laughed.

"No I didn't. You can thank your parents. They booked the flights and coordinated all this."

"How long do you get to stay?"

"Only three nights. I didn't have that much leave and I won't be able to come in February now. You'll have to fly by yourself"

"That's ok, that's totally ok. I still can't believe you're here."

Bay stood-up and walked towards John and Kathryn. She hugged them with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. You're the best parents."

Kathryn dabbed at her eyes.

"Oh Bay, please don't cry. You'll ruin all that beautiful make-up."

Bay sat through diner in a daze. She hardly listened to the toasts that were being made and hoped that someone was recording them so that she could listen to them another time. She grabbed Ty's hand throughout the entire meal, afraid that if she let go he would not be there anymore. Ty stroked her knuckles and pressed his knee against hers.

After they had cut the cake, which had also appeared out of nowhere, they did their rounds of the room separately as everyone seemed to want a piece of them. In the mean time Toby, Nikki and Emmett had set-up their little band in the corner and began to play music.

Bay rested her head on Ty's shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music. He held her as close as he could and stroked her back. It was past 11 PM and she was finally in his arms again. She still thought this was all a dream and kept thinking that any minute her alarm would go off.

"Ty, this is the best Christmas of my life. I can't believe you're here and that you're holding me in your arms right now." Bay let out a contented sigh.

"My darling wife, I feel the same and I cannot thank your parents enough for making this happen."

"They really caught me off-guard this time, I was not expecting this. What a great way to make-up for the rushed wedding we had."

"Mrs. Mendoza, do you know what will make this night even better?' Ty held her even closer.

"I sure do, but where do we go? Your family is in the guesthouse. Toby and Nikki are next to my room and Daphne is on the other side."

"Thanks to Regina and Angelo I know just the place."

_**I hope you liked this chapter and here is the reason for my messing with the timeline. I thought it was a nice surprise, did you? I felt like I was losing my audience a bit once I sent Ty to Germany early. The next chapter will be the wedding "reception" night and then we will have some interactions between Ty and the rest of the gang before I ship Bay off to Germany. Sounds good? Please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

They started making their rounds saying goodbye to everyone and promised to be back for Christmas lunch tomorrow. By the time they were done another 45 minutes had passed. Ty finally took Bay's hand and stepped outside. He hugged her to him.

"I really need to be alone with you right now." He whispered.

Bay felt like and electric current had passed through her when his lips brushed her ear.

"Yes" was all she managed to say.

They got into her car and Ty drove in direction of the town center.

"How did you get here?" Bay asked.

"John collected me from the airport and smuggled me into the guest house. The coordination that went into this was quite something."

"And all behind your wife's back. Where's your stuff?"

"On the back seat, together with some of yours." Ty grinned.

Bay turned around and saw Ty's bag and a smaller one which she recognized. She raised her eyebrows at Ty.

"Daphne" He said and shrugged "She didn't want you to wake up tomorrow and having to wear that dress again. Not that I would have minded. You look gorgeous."

"I still can't believe it." Bay said again "I get to spend the night with you. Do you realize that the only night we spent together was that first time in your barracks? We never got a chance again after that."

Ty took her hand and kissed her on her wedding band.

"I can't wait for all the nights and days we'll spend together Bay. In our house and with family of our own one day."

Bays eyes moistened over as Ty pulled up in front of the Raphael Hotel, the most exclusive in KC.

"Here?" Bay's eyes opened in wonder as she stepped out and the valet took her car.

"Yes, a gift from Regina and Angelo."

They walked to the reception are together and the clerk smiled when he heard their name.

"Ah yes, Mendoza, the honeymoon suite. Did you have a good wedding?"

Bay and Ty smiled and just nodded as they took the keycard.

"The elevator is over there. The suite is all the way on the top floor just to the left when you get out."

They walked towards the elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor. Bay pressed Ty against the wall and kissed him ravenously. He held her to him and kissed her before taking a step back.

"I feel the same way Bay, but tonight I want to take things slow. I haven't seen you in three months; I need to savor every bit of you."

"Ok" Bay beamed at him "I can't wait."

Ty opened the door and carried Bay over the threshold. They both gasped when they saw the room. It was huge and decorated tastefully with baroque furniture. The king-size bed was subtly lit and on top of it someone had placed rose petals in the shape of a heart. Two robes were placed on the bed and a next to them a bottle of champagne on ice and two flutes.

"Ty, it's perfect." Bay gasped.

Ty kissed her and placed her on the ground.

"It sure is."

He took off his jacket and his bowtie and opened a few buttons of his shirt. After kicking off his shoes, he opened the bottle of champagne and poured it into the two flutes.

He sat on the chair and motioned Bay over. He pulled her on his lap and she placed her arm around his neck. Ty handed her the flute.

"Merry Christmas, my love. To us."

Bay raised her glass and had a small sip.

"You're letting me drink now?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well, it's legal in Germany, which is going to be our home. I love their beer. I'm not your keeper Bay. You're a mature woman and capable of making your own decisions."

Bay smiled and kissed him.

"I want you to be my keeper. It sounds sexy!" She whispered into his ear.

Ty groaned and ran his hand across her side before settling it on her zipper, which he lowered slowly. Bay started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You'll be the death of me, Mrs. Mendoza."

Bay smiled and stood-up so that her dress could fall to the floor. She was so happy to have put on the lacey La Perla lingerie meant for her wedding, which Daphne had laid out for her together with the dress earlier.

Ty's eyes bulged when he saw her and he removed his shirt and pants before sitting back down. Bay straddled him and rubbed herself against him. Ty groaned loudly.

"Does my darling husband still want to take things slow?" Bay whispered in his ear with a raspy voice.

"Y-yes" Ty said shakily.

He kissed her and ran his hands over her breasts. He circled them with open-faced palms and Bay threw her head back. She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Ty removed the garment slowly and took a sip of champagne. Without swallowing he placed his mouth on her left nipple and sucked it slowly.

Bay almost lost her mind when she felt the prickly cold liquid followed by Ty's warm mouth.

"God, Ty!" she moaned.

"Does that feel good?"

He gathered the remaining liquid trickling down her stomach with his thumb and placed it in her mouth. She sucked it greedily.

"Please take me to bed."

Ty grabbed her bottom and stood up with Bay wrapped around him. He walked towards the bed and lowered himself. He pressed into her and put his weight on his elbows. He looked into her big brown eyes.

"Bay, the day you became my wife was the happiest of my life. You're the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever seen."

"I love you so much Ty and I've missed you like crazy. I still can't believe this is really happening."

Ty got-up and removed her panties before removing his boxers. He went to fetch the champagne flutes and the ice-bucket and placed them on top of the nightstand. Bay opened her eyes in wonder as she saw him take a small ice chip into his mouth.

He slowly ran his mouth along her neck and Bay shuddered. She grabbed his hair as he continued his journey south circling her nipples and leaving an icy trail to her bellybutton.

Bay moaned and tried to raise herself. Ty looked at her and she could still see the ice chip in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out at her and raised his eyebrows as he gently spread her legs.

"Ty, don't even think about….ohhhhhhh"

She was completely unprepared for the assault on her senses when Ty lowered his head. Her husband was something else. She tried to lift herself, but he had her firmly pinned and soon he felt her body shuddering as she climaxed.

He lifted himself and knelt between her legs smiling at her triumphantly.

"How did you like that babes?"

"Ty…that was…that was unreal." Bay panted.

Ty stroked the soft skin on the insides of her thighs.

"Your skin is so white and so soft, I could spend my whole life just caressing it."

"Ty, my throat is dry. Would you mind pouring me a bit of champagne? I want it really cold though."

"Of course I will."

He got up and drank the rest out of Bay's flute before taking the bottle out of the ice bucket and pouring it for Bay. She sat-up to take the glass from him and sipped the golden liquid. Before Ty had the chance to blink an eye she had placed her hands on his hips and taken him into her mouth.

"Christ Bay!" She heard him groan loudly.

She continued unfazed and Ty dug his hands into her hair. She ran her hands over his stomach and increased her speed. After a few seconds Ty pulled her head back. He looked at her with wild eyes.

"How did you like that babes?" Bay mimicked him with a grin.

He just moaned and threw her back on the bed. In a matter of seconds he was on top of her and inside her.

Bay shrieked and placed her hands on his backside. He started thrusting slowly and then stopped his movements.

"Bay, are you still on the pill? If not I have something."

"I'm on the pill, oh please don't stop."

Ty reached behind him and grabbed Bay's hands in his and placed them over her head. He laced his fingers with hers.

"I'll have to stop in a second."

He thrust into her once more and emptied himself with a groan.

"Mine!" he moaned.

Bay looked at him and smiled.

"Husband, what was that?"

Ty smiled back at her and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her.

"THAT is what happens after my wife assaults me with a mouth full of champagne. If she hadn't done that, her husband would've lasted longer than a 13 year old and she would've been much happier."

Bay laughed loudly and he moved off her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"The wife couldn't be happier right now…and exhausted."

"So am I. Will you give me a few hours sleep before I make a second attempt?"

Bay turned to the side and snuggled into him. Ty spooned her and rested his arm across her stomach. He moved her hair to the side and placed small kisses on her neck. Bay purred like a kitten.

"Spending the night with you like this is just as amazing as making love." Bay raised her hand to her mouth "I hope you're not offended by that."

"I'm not offended. On the contrary, I agree completely. God, I love you."

"I love you too and it makes me feel all fuzzy inside to think that in six weeks I'll have you like this every night."

"Yes and for now let's enjoy the three nights we'll have together."

Bay closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_**Not a lot of comments to add to this chapter…it is pretty self explanatory. Hope you liked it.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bay opened her eyes and looked at the unfamiliar clock on top of the unfamiliar nightstand. It was 8:45 AM. She blinked and then sighed in content as she felt Ty's arm wrapped around her belly.

He was sleeping soundly and Bay carefully removed his hand and made her way to the bathroom. She returned a little while later and slowly tried to mirror her previous position. She must have woken Ty up as she could feel his fingers stroking her stomach. She pressed herself against him and he started nibbling at her neck.

They enjoyed several minutes in silence.

"I could so get used to this." Bay said after a while.

"It's already happening Bay, it's only a matter of weeks now."

Bay wiggled her bottom.

"I notice that you're ready to continue our not so wedding night."

"I sure am."

"Brush teeth first?"

"If we have to…"

Bay got out of bed and put on the bathrobe. She went to fetch the bag Daphne had packed for her and sure enough she found her toothbrush. Ty did the same and they retreated into the bathroom.

Bay finished first and sat on the counter looking at Ty's naked form.

"Gosh Ty, your body is perfect."

He rinsed and stepped to stand between her legs.

"So is yours. When you're not wearing some sort of a tent to cover it up."

"I'm not taking it off in this light."

Ty took her toothbrush out of her hand and put it in a glass together with his. Bay felt a tug in her heart seeing that gesture. It was the small things that mattered and right now seeing the two toothbrushes in the same glass was making her feel more married than ever. He tugged at the belt of the bathrobe and laid his hands on her hips.

She pulled Ty towards her and kissed him. Ty ran his hands up and down her body.

"Are you ready to go back to bed? I promise I'll last more than one minute this time."

Bay laughed and winked at him.

"Soldier, I don't think you even made it to the one minute mark last night. It was more like 20 seconds."

Ty squinted his eyes and looked at Bay critically.

"My wife, you shouldn't have said that. I'll make sure you'll regret those words."

He grabbed her hips and threw her over his shoulder. Bay squealed as he carried her back towards the bed and laid her on it. He stretched out on top of her and kissed her hungrily.

"Get ready for the ride of your life."

Half and hour later Bay rested her head on Ty's shoulder sweating and panting.

"I'll never, ever make a comment again."

"Good! Glad we got that out of the way." Ty stroked her arm "We need to get ready to go soon."

"I can't move."

Ty just laughed and went to have a shower. When he returned Bay was still in bed and he picked-her up in his arms and dropped her under the showerhead. He turned on the water and left to get dressed.

While Bay was having a shower Ty called room service and ordered their breakfast. It arrived half an hour later and they sat at the table to eat. Ty took hold of Bay's hand.

"I told you I had a little something for you."

Bay smiled like a kid under the Christmas tree.

"I have something for you as well, but it's at home."

Ty reached behind him and handed Bay a small box wrapped in Christmas paper. Bay unwrapped it carefully and held the velvet covered box in her hands.

"Oh Ty, please tell me you didn't spend more money on jewelry."

"Open it Bay."

She did and found a key inside. She picked it up gingerly and examined it.

"What is it for?" She asked Ty.

"That key, my darling, is for a second hand VW I bought last week so that you can travel back and forth to University."

Bay's eyes opened in wonder.

"You bought me a car? How did you afford that?"

"I did. I got a good deal from one of the Sergeants who is leaving and I get to pay it off over two years."

"Oh Ty!"

Bay moved over to Ty and hugged him tightly. He pulled her down on his lap and held her tightly to him.

"You are the best husband." Bay kissed him tenderly.

"Good thing that your deathtrap is a manual, otherwise I would have to teach you how to drive it. There's really no automatic cars in Germany."

"I am so excited about this. My present will seem so small in comparison."

"I can't wait to see it."

Ty looked at his watch.

"I think we need to get going. I promised Marco a game of tennis before lunch."

Bay smiled.

"I didn't know you could play."

"I haven't in a long time, but I used to be quite good at it. Of course Marco doesn't know and is grinning to himself at the thought of seeing his big brother getting embarrassed on the courts."

"I certainly embarrassed myself when I tried." Bay rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Yes, well we all knew that." Ty winked at her.

Bay slapped his arm and pretended to be outraged. Then her eyes softened.

"I'm so happy seeing you interact with them. Sometimes I think of that day when I first called them and you were so angry at me. I thought I had lost you forever."

Ty's eyes clouded over briefly. He took Bay's hand.

"I was and now I'm happy you did. But you're right, I was so angry that at one point I thought I never wanted to see you again."

"I'm so glad that didn't happen." Bay rubbed her face against his hand.

"So am I. Shall we head off then?"

They arrived at the Kennish house a short while later and Ty took his gym bag from the back seat. Bay took hold of his arm.

"Can I show you your present first?"

"Yes please."

She pulled him towards the garage and opened it. They stepped into the empty space, which only contained the covered up artwork. Bay turned on the lights.

"Stand here." She ordered Ty.

Ty stood where she had directed him to and Bay tugged at the fabric covering the piece. It fell to the floor and she heard Ty gasp. She went to stand next to him.

"Bay…it's amazing." His voice was choked.

"I'm so happy you like it." Bay smiled proudly.

Ty held her tight and kissed her head.

"I'm taking it with me and I'll make sure to hang it over our bed."

"When will they give us our place?" Bay asked.

"We have a unit reserved from January. I went to see it as I know the family that lives there now. I think you'll like it. It even has a tiny garden as it is on the ground floor."

"Really?" Bay's eyes were shining.

They were interrupted by Marco stomping into the garage.

"Hey bro, I thought we were playing." He stopped in his tracks when he saw the painting. "Wow, that is amazing, who did that?"

"Your sister-in-law." Ty said.

"No way, Bay, you're really good." Marco ran his hand over the painting.

"Thanks Marco, I'm glad you like it. She's Axe Girl and on the first date I had with your brother four years ago we went tagging and put one up in East Riverside."

"You went WHAT?" Marco's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.

"That's enough now." Ty said rolling his eyes at Bay, who blushed.

He put his arm around Marco's shoulder and guided him out of the garage.

"Let's go get changed and head over to the courts."

"Tagging…like the illegal tagging?"

Bay heard Marco peppering Ty with questions until they were out of ear-shot. Oh dear, her and her big mouth. That was probably not what she should have said in front of a sixteen year old. She saw her father walking towards her and she threw herself into his arms.

"Dad, thank you again! You don't know what it meant to me to have Ty here for Christmas and to finally get our wedding night." Bay gushed.

John looked horrified and covered his ears.

"Lalalalalalala, can you please not mention the term wedding night to me? I still see you as my little girl, you know?"

Bay looked at him and laughed loudly.

"Oh Dad! Come, I'll show you what I made for Ty."

She dragged him into the garage and John looked at the huge painting. He was silent for a long time.

"Dad, what's wrong? You don't like it?" Bay asked confused.

John turned towards her with a serious expression.

"Bay, I believe that you will make it in the art world one day. In the beginning I was horrified that you were choosing this area in college, but having seen your work over the past couple of months I can see that you are very talented. I'm so proud of you!"

Bay hugged him again.

"Thank you Dad."

Together they walked towards the house and into the kitchen where Kathryn was busy cooking with Daphne.

_**Hope you liked this little chapter. Please review. I also saw that there is now a Bay and Ty Twitter account called BayAndTy4Ever. Check it out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bay walked up to Kathryn and hugged her, then did the same with Daphne.

"Thank you for all your work in getting Ty here for Christmas. It was the best present ever!"

Kathryn and Daphne smiled. The four of them settled around the table and Bay sipped her coffee while Daphne and her parents had breakfast.

"Kathryn, Daphne you should go over to the garage and look at the painting Bay made for Ty. It's amazing." John said.

"Did Ty give you a present?" Daphne asked.

"You mean other than having flown across the Atlantic Ocean to be with her?" Kathryn retorted.

"He bought me a car." Bay said smiling.

"He did WHAT?" John was astonished.

"He bought me a second hand Volkswagen so that I can get to University and back."

"Wow Bay, that is some gift." Kathryn said.

Toby and Nikki came down the stairs and squeezed around the island.

"Good morning Bay, how did you sleep?" Nikki asked.

"I bet she didn't sleep at all." Toby said with a grin and a wink.

"Enough of that!" John bellowed covering his ears "I told Bay already that I don't want to hear about these things."

Everyone laughed loudly.

"Dad, she's married, it's what married couples do. Soon you'll have a little grandchild on the way." Toby chimed in.

John looked horrified and Bay put a hand on his arm.

"No, no, no! Don't worry Dad. Grandchildren only after I have my degree."

There was a soft knock on the kitchen door and they turned around. Sofia shyly poked her head around the corner.

"Good morning, I didn't want to disturb." She said softly.

Toby walked up to her and put her arm around her shoulder.

"No disturbing at all, we were just winding the Senator up, who doesn't want to hear about wedding nights and grandchildren. You're family! Do you want some coffee?"

"I would love some. Actually I was wondering if Bay wanted to watch the brother's having it out on the court for a little while."

Bay jumped up.

"Of course I do. Where's Laura?"

"Studying as always."

"On Christmas Day? She is a crazy one." Bay snorted "Daph, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I wouldn't want to miss the mini US-Open in the Kennish back yard."

Toby and Nikki decided to join them and the five of them walked the short distance to the tennis court, where Ty and Marco were warming up.

They all huddled together on the small bench and Marco grinned at them.

"Look bro, we have an audience. Everyone showed up to watch you get a whoopin' on the court."

Ty smiled at them and winked at Bay.

"Let's get it started then. Since I'm the weakest link here, I get to serve."

Ty lifted his arm and smacked the ball across the court with force. Marco, who was very relaxed didn't see the ball coming and missed it. He looked up in wonder as the ball flew past him.

"Whoa Ty, where did that come from?" He asked open-mouthed.

"I don't know. I thought I was the one getting a whoopin' here. 1-0 to me." Ty grinned.

Marco concentrated and they started the game in earnest. For the next hour the spectators were entertained by some serious tennis. While Marco definitely had a better technique from practicing every day, Ty held his ground by having better reflexes and more strength.

Marco ended up winning by one point and Ty walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"Well done Marco." He said out of breath.

"Well done to you. I thought it was a close call there for a while. So much for me thinking that I would have you on all fours after 10 minutes. Where did you learn to play like that?"

"I played at school just like you do. You're definitely better though."

They walked up to their family and drank some water. Marco looked at the group huddled on the bench and grinned wickedly.

"Doubles anyone? Sofia with me and Ty with Bay?" He asked.

"Sofia with you, Bay definitely not with Ty." Ty said with a wink "Daphne?"

Bay pretended to look outraged and Ty pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"Sorry babes, this is serious business."

Sofia and Daphne walked back to the house to get changed and were back 15 minutes later.

They took their places on the court and Ty signed his plans to Daphne. Daphne smiled and nodded.

"Hey! No secret language!" Marco hollered.

This time the cards were definitely in Ty's and Daphne's hands. While Sofia bravely stood her ground Daphne was no match for her. After 45 minutes they had won by a mile.

By the time they had finished it was lunch time and they walked back to the house. Kathryn had prepared lunch and they settled around the big table. Regina and Angelo arrived as well and Bay walked up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you for the suite. It was the best present!"

Regina and Angelo smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome honey. We're going to miss you so much when you leave."

They enjoyed lunch, which consisted mainly of leftovers from the reception and tasted wonderful.

"This is the first time we have a real Christmas family lunch." Sofia said with moist eyes.

"Yes, our Christmas lunch used to consist in us trying our best to hide from our father's hangover." Marco said wistfully.

Ty patted his back and raised his glass.

"To many more family lunches." He said.

They all gladly raised their glasses and the mood lightened.

After lunch they all went to the garage to admire Bay's painting and then retreated back to the house leaving Bay and Ty to wrap it up ready for transport.

Once they were finished Ty sat on a rickety chair and pulled Bay on top of his lap.

"I'm so glad to have come and spend this Christmas with you and our families."

He gently pushed a few strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Bay smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You coming was the best Christmas present I could ever have wished for."

Ty kissed her head.

"That's only because you haven't yet laid eyes on the mean, lean, speeding machine."

Bay turned to him and gave him a long, drawn-out kiss.

"I can't wait for this evening and being in our suite again." She moaned softly.

"Neither can I. It's time to add another first to our experiences and christen that beautiful tub." Ty ran his hand across her back circling it gently.

"A bubblebath? I would love that. I guess we won't have a bathtub in our new home?"

"Ahhh, but you'll be surprised that we actually do. It doesn't measure up to the size of the honeymoon suite one, but my guess is that it will suit our needs just fine."

Bay shivered and whispered in Ty's ear.

"Can we go now?"

Ty laughed and slapped her bottom playfully.

"We can certainly not! I don't want to give John another heart attack. He seems to be having a hard time as it is."

They were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle and saw Emmett drive up to them. Ty tensed slightly and Bay rolled her eyes. She hoped that this was going to go well.

Emmett took off his helmet and waved at them. Bay and Ty waved back wearily.

"Hi Emmett, what brings you here?" Bay signed.

"I actually wanted a word with Ty if you don't mind." Emmett replied.

Bay opened her eyes at Emmett warningly, but he gave her a re-assuring smile. Ty got up from the chair.

"Sure, let's go for a walk." He signed.

Bay looked at them worriedly and Ty kissed her on the forehead.

"It'll be fine. Go talk to your parents, I'll be right back."

They walked over to the tennis courts and sat on the bench where the gang had sat in the morning.

"What's up?" Ty signed.

"I wanted to apologize for being such an ass about the wedding and the Facebook comments and stuff." Emmett signed slowly.

"Ok." Ty waited.

"You know I was in love with Bay, maybe a small part of me always will be and I can't control that. But I know she loves you and that you'll make her happy."

"She does and I'll do everything I can to make her happy." Ty replied cautiously.

"I don't think we'll ever go back to the way things were when we were growing up and used to hang-out with Daphne."

"I don't think so either Emmett. Too many things happened since then."

"Can we at least try for Bay's and Daphne's sake? I don't want it to be awkward if we're hanging-out together."

"Sure, hey, I don't want any bad blood between us."

"Great, that makes me happy."

"I gather from my wife's shocked expression that she didn't put you up to this."

Emmett smiled.

"No she didn't. It was actually Travis who wanted me to make amends. It's hard on Mary-Beth as well that we don't get along."

"I see. There are definitely too many other players here who warrant us to at least make an effort. Let's go back now before Bay thinks we started a fist-fight or something."

"That is definitely not what I would ever start with you Ty. I like to at least have a chance at a fight."

Emmett extended his hand and Ty shook it. They both knew that their respective actions regarding Bay would never allow for the closeness they once had, but both were relieved that at least things wouldn't be awkward in the future.

Bay was extremely relieved when she looked out the kitchen window and saw Emmett and Ty walking in amicable silence. She had been worried sick for the past 20 minutes.

Ty walked into the kitchen and put his arm around her shoulder. Bay relaxed into his body.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. We're good."

"So you're friends now?" Bay asked in wonder.

"I wouldn't quite call us friends, but we're good." Ty repeated.

Bay let out an audible sigh in relief.

"So what do you say about us giving your mother a break and I take my family and Daphne out for diner?"

"I would like that very much. Taco place?"

Ty laughed.

"If you want to. It seems that that's definitely our place!"

They called the guest house and twenty minutes later they piled into Bay's car and drove off to East Riverside.

They had a very nice family meal at "their" restaurant and afterwards Sofia made Ty drive them around the neighborhood.

Ty showed them the house he grew-up and that he had inherited from his great-aunt which he had rented out for the time being. Daphne pointed out the house she grew-up in with Regina and Adriana, and Marco made them show him the wall where they had illegally put-up Axe Girl.

It was past ten when Ty dropped them off back in Mission Hills.

Sofia hugged Ty good-bye.

"I feel I know you so much better now Ty." She said "This is Disneyland, I'm so happy you showed us the real you."

Ty nodded. He knew exactly what she meant. They bid their farewells and made their way back to the hotel.

Once they had closed the door to their room behind them Ty hugged Bay and kissed her passionately. Bay rubbed herself against him and moaned in his ear.

"Time for our bath?" She whispered.

Ty just groaned and backed her into the bathroom never stopping his kiss.

He opened the small plastic bag he was carrying and removed four candles from it. Bay's eyes lit up.

"Where did you get those?' She asked.

"I asked Toby and he nicked them from your parents' house."

He placed them around the bathtub and lit them. Then he turned to Bay.

"Is this light better than the other? I don't want my wife climbing into the bath wearing a robe if it can be avoided."

Bay smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you Ty."

"I love you too Bay and I love your body. Every single bit of it."

He ran the water and added some shower gel. While Bay was getting undressed he went into the bedroom and grabbed a beer for himself and poured the rest of the champagne for Bay.

He walked back into the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. There stood Bay wearing nothing at all in the flickering lights of the candles. Her hair cascaded softly past her shoulders, her white skin contrasting with the dark curls.

"Bay...you are a Goddess." Ty nearly dropped the can and the flute.

Bay smiled and walked up to him. She started undoing the buttons of his shirt, placing soft kisses on his chest until she reached the button of his pants.

Kneeling in front of him she opened it and let them drop to the floor. Ty stepped out of them and stroked her hair. She gently placed her small hands on the hem of his boxers and lowered them slowly.

She planted a soft kiss on his arousal and stood up.

"I think the water is ready." She whispered.

Ty let out a guttural sound which made Bay smile and he climbed into the bathtub. Holding out his hand for her, he helped her get settled between his legs.

Bay leaned against him and sighted in content. He stroked her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"Ty, I think this will be our thing. I want one of these every day."

"Yes, I could get used to this as well. Good thing that Germany does not have a water shortage."

He looked at her hair pooling in the water and was already slightly dreading the detangling session ahead. He gently ran his hands through it.

"Will you promise me that at least once in a while you will wear your hair up?"

"I think that can be arranged." Bay said with a smile.

Ty ran his hands along her body caressing and pleasuring her soft skin.

"I believe we're going to have a long night ahead."

Bay just moaned and pressed herself against him.

_**I hope that you enjoyed this slightly longer chapter. It is the last one before Bay flies to Germany and I wanted to get all the family members in. Please let me know what you think**_.


	10. Chapter 10

"Auf Wiedersehen!" the fellow students in Bay's German class cheered.

Bay stood up and hugged her five class mates. This was her last class, as she would be travelling to Germany tomorrow. She had grown very fond of her fellow students and her teacher over the last five months.

"Wow Bay, I can't believe you are actually going to a German University and practice what we preach." Susan said.

"I know, I feel like I know nothing. I hope that my ASL skills will keep me afloat until my German is better." Bay smiled.

She looked at her watch and said her last goodbyes. It was past six and she still needed to speak to Ty before he went to bed. She wanted to call him before midnight his time. At least now that he was already in "their" house, he had access to Skype at all times without disturbing anyone else.

She waved once more at her classmates and hurried to her car. She fondly ran her hand over the hood of her "deathtrap". Marco was going to collect it the following week and had promised her to take good care of it while she was away. He had actually almost broken out in tears when she had asked him if he would like to drive it for the next couple of years.

Once she arrived at home she raced up to her room and started her computer. She quickly located Ty's name in her Skype contact list and placed the call. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey babes, what's up? I've been waiting for you to call." Ty smiled into the camera.

Bay swooned at the picture on her screen. Her husband was already in bed, his chest bare.

"Gosh Ty, I should have called you at this time more often. You're always dressed when we talk at lunchtime."

Ty laughed loudly.

"Well, I guess now it's too late to change the timing of our calls since you are arriving in two days. I hope that seeing me in person will make up for it."

"Oh Ty, I can't wait to see you again." Bay touched her finger to the screen.

"Neither can I. What have you been up to today?" He asked.

"I've just been to my last language class and now we're having a family and friends diner. Toby and Daphne are here as their semester has ended and Regina, Angelo, Mary-Beth, Travis and Emmett are coming for diner as well."

"That's nice. I hope you enjoy it. Are you all packed?"

"Pretty much. I'm taking three big suitcases, am so happy that the ticket you sent me allows for an extra two bags."

"Three suitcases Bay? Remember that we have a one bedroom house." Ty raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I figure you don't have that many clothes, so you could lend me half of your closet?" Bay batted her eyes at her husband.

"I'll see what magic I can do, babes. Go prepare yourself for your diner and we'll talk one last time tomorrow morning. I'll collect you from Frankfurt on Saturday at 7 AM."

"I love you, speak to you tomorrow." Bay blew Ty a kiss.

"Love you too, can't wait for Saturday."

Bay disconnected the call. She took a deep breath. Today had not been an easy day. This was the first time she was leaving her home to go live in a different country. Hell, it was the second time she'd ever BEEN to a different country. The only other time was that Caribbean cruise she had taken with her family six years ago.

Even though her parents were well off, they had always spent their holidays at either their cabin by the lake or skiing in the mountains of Colorado in the winter. That was the only sport Bay was fairly good at.

Now she was packing up her life to move to another continent, to a country she didn't even master the language perfectly to study and live there.

However, after talking to Ty she felt better and was anxious to go. She had missed him so much and just wanted to be with him. All the rest would sort itself out.

She heard the doorbell ring and voices downstairs and she made her way down to the kitchen. Her mother was there with Daphne, Toby and Emmett; Mary Beth and Travis had just arrived. Bay greeted everyone.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Honey, there you are, I didn't even hear you come in. Sure, can you carry these trays into the dining room?" Kathryn said.

Once they were all settled around the table, which took some considerable time, John raised his glass.

"Please join me in a toast for my beautiful daughter, Bay, who will be leaving on a new adventure tomorrow. I am sure that it won't be easy for her and that in a couple of months she will come back here on holiday with a number of amazing stories for us to hear. As difficult as it is for her, it is much harder for Kathryn and myself to see her board a long-distance flight to a different continent. We have made her promise us that she will call us on Skype at least once a day to let us know how she's getting on."

He raised his glass towards Bay, while Kathryn pretended to have something in her eyes.

"Bay, we wish you the best of luck on this new journey, I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing Ty and don't think that your mother and I do not know that classes at University don't start for another two weeks. They have an English website, you know?"

Bay had the grace to look slightly embarrassed as everyone cheered around her. She got up and looked around the table.

"Thank you all for being here, it means a lot to me. I thought that my little secret was safe and it is true that the classes don't start for another three weeks, however I would like a little time with my husband and to get acquainted with the city. I'm looking forward to continuing my studies in Germany and to get a chance to experience a totally different side of college life. I'll be back in July and will tell you all about it."

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses one more time. They finally got to eat the wonderful food that Kathryn had prepared. Just before dessert Travis banged his spoon against his glass and got-up.

"Daphne, would you mind translating?" He signed.

Daphne smiled and nodded. She went to stand next to him. Travis started signing fast and Daphne started speaking.

"About two years ago I was lucky to be introduced to the most wonderful girl in the whole world. I can't thank Bay, Emmett, Daphne and Ty enough for being by our side through our relationship and for making the introduction happen."

Mary Beth was smiling at Travis, looking a bit dumbfounded as to why this farewell diner for Bay had suddenly put her in the spotlight. She raised her hand to her mouth when Travis suddenly dropped to his knees.

"Mary-Beth, you make me so happy and I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He slid his hand into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Inside was a small ring.

Mary Beth dropped to her knees as well and hugged Travis with tears running down her face.

"Yes, yes, yes." She said and signed "I love you."

Everyone cheered again. John was shaking his head.

"What is happening in KC with everyone getting married before they can even legally drink? It seems like the dark ages over here. Daphne, are you dropping the marriage bomb next?"

Everyone laughed.

"I wish! I don't have a suitor, unfortunately." Daphne said.

Bay was looking at Emmett's face and saw the look he was giving Daphne. She shook her head in wonder. Could this be the start of something?

They talked until well past midnight and it was past one when Bay finally got into bed. She spent the night tossing and turning and woke up at seven feeling the worse for wear. She looked at the clock and quickly powered up her laptop. She called Ty.

He answered and raised his eyebrows when he saw her face.

"Whoa Bay, long night?"

She smiled and patted down her hair, trying to make herself look more presentable.

"Yes, long night. We had a really nice diner and Travis and MB got engaged."

"What?" Ty looked baffled.

"Yes, the wedding is in the summer so I hope we can make it."

"I don't see why not. Are you all ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm going to have a shower now and pack the last bits and pieces. I'll leave for the airport in three hours." Bay smiled "I can't wait for tomorrow morning."

"I'll let you get on then. I'll be at the airport at 7 sharp. Can't wait to see you!"

Bay disconnected the call and jumped in the shower. She packed all her toiletries and shoved her pajamas into the bag. When she was all dressed and ready, she went downstairs to the kitchen.

Kathryn was waiting with the famous peanut butter pancakes that Bay loved so much.

"I'm going to miss these!" Bay said as she tucked in heartily.

Kathryn laughed.

"I taught Ty how to make them, so you should be fine."

"I'll certainly make sure to remind him of that." Bay smiled.

She got up and hugged her mother.

"Are you going to be ok?" Bay asked.

"Of course I will be honey. I mean, I'll miss you, but I also know that this will be an amazing experience for you. Ty will take good care of you, I know that."

They were interrupted by John and Toby walking down the stairs with the three suitcases.

"Geez Sis, is there anything you're not taking?" Toby panted.

"I need to take all my clothes, until I get a fashion sense for Germany." Bay argued.

"Does Ty know about this? Does the Army provide estate-like housing?" John asked.

"I mentioned it to him, he's trying to sort it out."

"By getting a second unit?" John asked.

"By burning his clothes more likely." Toby retorted.

"Leave Bay alone." Daphne interrupted "A girl needs what she needs."

Regina and Angelo came a short while later to say good-bye and after a lot of hugging, Bay was finally in the car with John and Kathryn and on the way to the airport.

"Do you have everything? Ticket and passport and the Army paperwork?" Kathryn asked.

"I have it all." Bay replied.

She sat in the back-seat and looked again at the poster frame she held in her hand. It had arrived shortly after Christmas from Sofia and it was a picture of Ty, Bay, Sofia, Laura and Marco standing by the Christmas tree with the now familiar caption.

_The Mendozas Rock_

Bay was taking it to Germany with her as Ty had not seen it yet and it would be a great memento to hang on their wall.

They arrived at the airport and made their way to the United Airlines check-in. Bay was issued with a boarding pass to JFK and the onward one to Frankfurt.

Kathryn and John walked with her until she had reached the security check. Kathryn hugged her.

"Are you going to be ok with changing planes in New York?" She asked.

"Of course I will mum, it's not exactly rocket science." Bay smiled at her parents.

She hugged both of them one last time and made her way to the line before they could see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

She quickly wiped them away and passed security. She browsed the shops a bit, before making her way to the gate. The only thing she wanted to buy was a bottle of champagne to celebrate with Ty, but she knew that they wouldn't sell it to her here in the US.

Before she boarded the flight, she quickly opened her Facebook on her brand new iPad, courtesy of John, so that she could Skype more often.

She went to her profile and changed her town from Kansas City, Missouri to Heidelberg, Germany. Let the adventure begin!

_**I hope you liked this update, I have been really busy at work and could not update sooner. Please review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Bay mostly killed time by playing with her new iPad on the plane. She had downloaded every free art app she could find and was trying them all out. Once she had done that she moved to the German language program and listened to even more words and phrases to add to her vocabulary.

After two hours the flight attendant came and told her to turn-off her iPad in preparation for landing and Bay looked out the window at the Atlantic Ocean's waves crashing against the shore of the Rockaways. In the distance she could make out the Empire State building and the newly erected skyscraper at Ground Zero. She would love to come to New York with Ty one day, maybe they would be able to fit in a few days during a layover on their way to KC.

Once she got off the plane, she made her way to the Airtrain to change terminals and went in search of the Lufthansa gate. She still had 90 minutes to kill so picked up a German newspaper, courtesy of the airline, and browsed through the headlines. She quickly exchanged the complicated Sueddeutsche Zeitung by a tabloid newspaper called Bild and found that she understood more than she thought she would.

Shortly before boarding she quickly texted John, Kathrin, Daphne, Regina, Toby and Angelo saying that she had arrived safely in New York and was ready to continue her journey.

Once she had boarded the Lufthansa flight, Bay closely listened to the announcements and watched the information channel. Now she started to understand why it was so important to immerse herself in the culture to really learn a new language. In the end it had not been much different to how her ASL skills had drastically improved once she started going to Carlton. For the first time in months Bay finally had some hope for her future Deutsch skills.

Soon enough though, the events of the night before started taking their toll and Bay was asleep even before the diner tray was removed from her table. She woke-up a couple of times during the night to change positions whenever her body started to get stiff, but mostly slept through the night flight.

She was woken-up by the seatbelt sign and the lights turning on and for 30 minutes she again looked through the window at the landscape below. Snow, snow nothing but snow was all she could see. Expansive fields dotted by small lakes and picturesque villages covered in white powder. Bay started to feel really excited. Apart from the skiing holidays she never actually lived with snow. Everything looked so beautiful.

Once they had landed Bay got off the plane and walked for what seemed like miles through the enormousness that was Frankfurt airport. She marveled at the vast array of shops representing every brand on the planet, which made the airport look like a huge shopping mall compared to the kind of bus terminal feel of KC and JFK airports.

Bay beamed at the immigration officer when he smiled at her and stamped her passport while uttering a "Herzlich Wilkommen" to which Bay proudly replied "Vielen Dank."

Once she had collected her three enormous suitcases she was faced with the first problem. Germany had no porters. She went to locate a trolley, but quickly realized she had no Euro coins, only bills, and therefore was not able to retrieve one.

A couple of students that where on her flight quickly realized her predicament and swiftly picked up one suitcase each and assisted her through customs and into the arrivals hall.

And then she saw him standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a balloon boasting the words "Welcone Home". His face broke out into a smile when she dropped the suitcase and ran into his arms. Ty held her tightly to him and she kissed him longingly.

"Oh Bay, I thought this day would never come." He whispered in her ear.

"I missed you so much." She beamed at him.

He quickly surveyed the three suitcases next to her.

"No trolley?" He asked.

"I had no coins." Bay shrugged "Some students helped me carry it out."

Ty swiftly took hold of the two larger suitcases and Bay picked up the third and together they made it to the parking.

Ty stopped next to a vibrant red Volkswagen Golf. He made a flourishing gesture.

"Darling wife, may I present to you your lean, mean, speeding machine."

"Oh Ty, it's great. I can't thank you enough." Bay hugged Ty.

"Do you want to drive? It takes about one hour to get to Heidelberg."

"No, I rather not in the snow, I'll try it out later."

"Ok then, let's go home."

Bay's heart warmed at those words. Home, their actual home. She couldn't wait to see it.

Once Ty had navigated them safely out of the airport and onto the highway, he laid his hand on her thigh. Bay placed her hand on top of his.

"What do you want to do today, babes?" He asked.

"I would like to stay in with you the whole day and rest, if that's ok with you." She winked at him and ran her hand seductively over his thigh.

Ty took a deep breath.

"We can certainly do that. _Rest _seems like a good plan. I'm off today and tomorrow, so maybe we could go for diner in town tonight?"

"I would love that." Bay smiled.

They chatted the rest of the drive about Bay's flight and MB's and Travis engagement. Soon enough Ty pulled into the driveway leading to the Campbell Barracks of the US Army Garrison.

The guard at the gate winked at Ty, when he handed him the paperwork.

"Is this your lovely bride, Mendoza?"

"Indeed she is, may I introduce Bay?"

The soldier shook her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Bay, I'm Paulsen. We've heard a lot about you and we've all admired your artwork."

Bay beamed at him.

"Thank you, I'm so happy to hear that. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone."

Ty drove a couple of hundred yards, then came to a stop in front of a yellow two-story unit.

"This is it Bay, our home for the next three years." He said proudly.

Ty got out of the car and opened the passenger door. He offered his hand and Bay took it and together they walked to the front door, which he unlocked.

Bay stepped into the small hallway and excitedly ran into the kitchen, the living room and the bedroom, taking it all in as quickly as she could.

"Ty, I love it!" She proclaimed.

"It's not much, I think it's about half the size of the guest house." Ty replied.

"Yes, it might be small, but it's ours!" Bay placed her hands around his neck.

He picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her long and hard.

"It certainly is! I left it as bare as possible so that you can make any touches you like to it. Do you want to see the yard?"

"Yes!" Bay said slightly out of breath.

Ty opened the window in the living room and together they stepped out into the minuscule yard. Bay immediately knelt on the floor and picked up a handful of snow. She quickly formed it into a ball and threw it at Ty, who expertly dodged it.

"Snowball fight!" Bay shrieked.

For the next ten minutes they behaved like children running around making snowballs and throwing them at one another. Ty didn't remember ever having this much fun, as he watched his wife's eyes sparkle as she ran around with flushed cheeks.

Finally he grabbed hold of her and held her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, your hands are freezing, you're not dressed for this. Let's go in and I'll make you some coffee so that you can warm up."

Bay looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.

"I would love some coffee and I'm sure you'll warm me up just fine."

Ty suppressed a groan as they walked back into their house. Once they were in the kitchen, Ty proceeded to make coffee and Bay sat on the counter. While the coffee machine was humming and pouring away, Ty moved to stand between her thighs.

Bay pulled him towards her and tangled her hand into his short hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Ty placed his hands on her hips and kissed her tenderly. He slowly ran his tongue along her full lips and Bay opened her mouth and let him in. They kissed for a long time trying to savor one another after spending two months apart.

Ty finally broke the kiss and looked at Bay's flushed face.

"You're beautiful and you taste exquisite." He cupped her face in his hands.

"You can't believe how much I missed your kisses, Ty."

"Are you ready to break in our bed?" Ty asked as he gently nibbled her neck.

"Yes, after I had my coffee and a shower. I smell of airplane."

Ty took a deep breath.

"I think you smell just fine, but as you wish."

He poured her coffee just the way he knew she liked it with two spoons of creamer and one sugar. Bay smelled it and took a sip.

"This is just what I needed. My mum told me she taught you how to make my favorite pancakes."

"She sure did and I promise you a peanut butter pancake breakfast in bed tomorrow morning." Ty tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Bay finished her coffee and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Would you mind getting my red suitcase from the car? I need my toiletries. They are in the side pocket."

Ty nodded and walked out while Bay undressed and stepped into the shower. She stood under the shower head and let the hot water run through her hair. It felt so good after that long trip.

She heard Ty knock on the door and he walked in holding her toiletry bag. Bay peeked through the shower curtain.

"Soldier, if you don't have anything better to do, I could use some help with washing my hair." She winked at him seductively.

Ty didn't need to be asked twice. In a matter of seconds he stripped naked and stepped into the shower standing behind her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her against him. Bay moaned and pressed herself against his body. He cupped her breasts with his hands and circled the soft skin slowly.

"Bay, these are gorgeous, you can't imagine what you do to me." He whispered in her ear.

Bay arched her back and put her arms behind her and around his neck. He ran his mouth over her neckline and gently bit her shoulder.

Bay placed her hands on top of his and guided them down. Ty smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted and she watched as his hand disappeared between her thighs. It didn't take long for Bay to melt into a puddle in response to his expert moves.

He groaned as she came undone in his arms and Bay felt his urgent need for her.

"Ty, can you…I mean can we…?" Bay blushed furiously.

"Can we what sweetheart?" Ty asked although he suspected what she meant.

Bay pressed herself against him as much as she could.

"Can we do it like this?" Her face was now a million colors of red.

"We can, are you sure?" Ty asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bay said with resolve.

A short while later and thoroughly satisfied Bay turned around and placed her arms around Ty's neck.

"That was something else, Ty." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"That was…wow, is all I can say." Ty kissed her hair.

"Can you wash my hair now?" Bay asked.

"I sure can, I even bought conditioner." Ty said with a grin.

Once Bay's hair was squeaky clean and toweled dry, they moved into the bedroom and onto their bed.

Bay rested her head on Ty's shoulder.

"Our bed certainly looks much better with you in it" Ty said "How do you like it?"

"I love it, it's really comfortable." Bay looked up "And you hung-up my painting."

"I did, and for the past two months I have looked at it and counted the days until you got here."

Bay stood up and wrapped the duvet cover around her.

"I need to get something." She disappeared into the living-room.

She carefully took the small poster and the iPad out of her hand luggage and unwrapped it. She returned to the bedroom and lay next to Ty.

"This was sent shortly after Christmas by Sofia. I thought we might find a nice spot to hang it."

Ty looked at the picture and smiled.

"Oh Bay, this is amazing. I love it. The Mendozas rock indeed."

He turned and stretched out on top of Bay. He kissed her.

"I want to _rest_ some more." He said "You?"

Bay laughed.

"I certainly do. I just need to send an e-mail to my parents first. Wi-fi password?"

Ty moved off her and opened the drawer of the small bedside table. He took out a small paper and handed it to her.

"I hope it's an email and not a Skype call with video. Your father might have another heart attack."

"It's an email today, but certainly Skype calls in the future…when I'm actually dressed."

Bay sat up against the headboard and placed the iPad on her knees. She quickly entered the password and opened her email.

By the time she had entered her father's email address and had typed the first two lines, she felt Ty shifting on the bed and when she looked for him he had disappeared under the bedcovers.

"TY!" she shrieked a few seconds later, when he had reached his target.

She quickly typed the last sentence and pressed the send button. She placed the iPad on the nightstand and threw the duvet cover on the floor, before burrowing her hands in Ty's hair.

A while later Bay yawned as she snuggled against Ty. Her eyes were dropping and she looked up at him sleepily.

"Sleep?" She asked.

"Yes, sleep indeed. You must be jetlagged and exhausted and I'm beat as well. I woke up at five today to make sure I got to the airport on time." Ty yawned.

He picked up the duvet cover from where Bay had thrown it earlier and covered them with it. Within minutes they were asleep.

_**I hope you liked the Bay and Ty reunion in Germany. This story will probably have one more chapter and then I might write a 50 words prompt (idea stolen from EyesOnFire) to create a bridge between this story and Life of Bay. Despite the lack of reviews, I hope that you're still enjoying the story. Please let me know.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**I was not sure on how to make the bridge between this story and **_**Life of Bay**_**, as 5 years is a long time. Then I had this idea of using the 50 words from the amazing story **_**Because Loving Her Is**_**, by the amazing EyesOnFire. While it is a very unconventional approach to finish this story, I felt that by adding little snippets here and there, I would be able to bridge the gap. The chapter below uses 50 words and is in chronological order, starting at the previous chapter of this story and ending on the day **_**Life of Bay**_** starts.**

#1 Moon

Bay looked at the full moon as they got out of the car on her first evening in Germany. She thought that is was certainly a good omen. She laced her hand with Ty's as they walked the cobbled streets of the Hauptstrasse.

"Everything looks so old here. It's beautiful" Bay remarked.

"Yes, I guess you don't realize how recent everything back home is until you visit Europe. What do you feel like eating?"

"I'm ravenous, I could eat a whole cow!" Bay said.

"German it is, then!"

#2 Sex

The first two days that Bay spent in Germany were all about sex. Besides the two hours in which they had left their house to have diner in town, they had not left the bed. Correction, they had, but it had been to have sex in the kitchen, in the living room or in the bathtub. Ty had been on his last legs when he went to work on Monday morning and Bay had simply used that time to recover and rest and spent the day in bed. It wasn't that they hadn't had sex before, they had and a lot. It was the fact that they felt a new freedom in regard to their sex life. For the first time they didn't have to hide from anyone. They were married and in their house and able to have sex whenever and wherever they felt like it.

#3 Happiness

Before meeting Bay, Ty had never thought much about happiness. The events in his life had always made him live in the moment and while there was no resignation or sadness, he would not have called his life happy. It was more like a doing the best he could with what he had. That had changed when Bay had moved to Germany and they could finally be together without him having to worry about their relationship of their future. It made him see what he had truly craved all his life…a sense of stability.

#4 Ears

It was such a coincidence that Bay had been born hearing with perfect ears and yet there she sat huddled with deaf students closely watching the ASL interpreter translating the professor's lecture. Going to a German University had been such a shock for Bay in the beginning. Being used to small classes at college and a close interaction with the teachers, she had been initially amazed by seeing up to 600 students crammed into an auditorium the size of o Broadway theater listening to mostly old and distinguished professors reading from books they had authored themselves. She soon got used to the pace of the teaching and appreciated the non-compulsory attendance, which allowed her to skip certain lectures and go to German language classes instead. She would then carefully read the books at home when preparing for exams.

#5 Speed

"Bay, you need to slow down" Ty clutched the door of the car for dear life.

"Why? There's no speed limit in Germany." Bay had laughed.

"This car is not made to endure this kind of speed, please slow down."

Bay had smiled at him.

"Soldier, for someone who has driven around war zones in a Humvee, you seem to have a very low tolerance for speed."

Ty just sighed in relief as Bay eased her food from the accelerator.

#6 Hands

It took a little while for the Deaf students at the University to accept Bay as part of their group. Bay had not been too worried; after all she had been through it before at Carlton. Finally after a month they had invited her to their weekly Thursday night out and Bay had almost never missed one of their dates. She remembered the first time she had taken Ty on one of the outings and when they had walked into the restaurant Sabine had signed "You didn't tell us what a hunk he is." Ty had laughed and quickly signed "Thank you very much, you must be Sabine." Bay would never forget the look on Sabine's face when she had looked at Ty's hands. It had been precious.

#7 Blood

"Bay, don't ever attempt to cook again, I beg you."

Ty held her close to him as they left the Emergency Room. Bay's finger boasted a huge bandage.

"I was just trying to slice an onion, I don't know what went wrong and then there was all that blood."

"Promise me?"

"I will do my best."

#8 Comfort

Friday night was always their date night. Bay would stay at the University and paint in one of the classrooms converted into art studios and Ty would finish work at six and meet her in town, where they would either go to the German, Italian or Middle Eastern restaurant on the Hauptstrasse, the Main Street of Heidelberg. Saturday in turn was their staying at home night and Ty loved to cook diner. Bay really craved comfort food most Saturdays and he would spend a considerable amount of time in the kitchen stirring up delicacies, such as fried chicken or meatloaf.

#9 Sensual

"This is the best!" Bay said as she lay in the bathtub, while Ty massaged her shoulders.

"Agreed, there is nothing more sensual than having a bath with you, babes!"

"I told you that this would be our thing."

Bay moaned softly as she felt Ty's hands move lower.

#10 Wind

"Bay, I can't believe there is actually one sport we can do together."

Ty ran a hand through her wind-swept hair. He sat on the snowy ground to unbuckle his snowboard, while Bay used her poles to get out of her skis.

"Yes Ty, I'm not as hopeless as you thought! Now we have to get you to try skiing."

"Never" Ty said with resolve "Snowboarding is my thing."

Bay laughed.

"Ok then, at least we get to zoom down the mountain together, albeit on different equipment."

#11 Rain

It almost never rained in KC in the summer. However, the day that MB and Travis got married in the Kennish back yard it was pouring. The small number of guests tried to huddle underneath the tents, while the water flowed off the white roof, creating huge puddles in the ground. It didn't matter, it was still a wonderful day and Bay and Ty were so happy that they were able to come and witness the union of their close friends.

#12 Telephone

Bay heard a knock on the door and when she opened it she saw the technician of Deutsche Telekom outside. "I came to install the telephone line" he said. Bay smiled and let him in. She had just gotten the keys of her studio one week ago. After one year in Germany Angelo had surprised her with his gift of a tiny studio in the center of town. His restaurants were doing well and he had just opened a third one. Bay had been over the moon. Finally she had a place in which she could work on her art whenever she wanted to. It had been the best gift ever.

#13 Death

Bay had never been really confronted with death. Unlike Ty, who had seen it countless times during his tours, Bay had never experienced anyone close to her dying. She would never forget that day when she saw Regina's worried face on Skype and Angelo pacing back-and-forth in the background. Victor and Leo had died in a car crash; two-year old Abby had miraculously survived in the child seat. Although Bay had only met them once, she kept seeing their faces for a long time after that call. Angelo and Regina were given custody of Abby a month later and Bay now had a real sister.

#14 Fear

Ty did not fear many things in life. Having had a near-death experience once had hardened him. However the thing he feared the most, was to loose Bay. Over time his nightmares about that dreadful night in Kandahar had stopped and he finally managed to have a good night's sleep most of the times. However, when Bay was not with him he would always have the dream with the Afghan soccer girl lying dead by the side of the road and when he turned her around it would be Bay. Whenever he had that dream he would wake up drenched in sweat and gripped with fear.

#15 Sickness

Men were definitely worse dealing with sickness than women. Bay rolled her eyes as Ty called her for what seemed to be the twentieth time today. She didn't understand how her husband, who had gone through a horrific injury, could be completely incapacitated by a simple flu. She went into the bedroom once again.

"Yes Ty, what can I do for you?" She asked patiently.

"Could you make me a tea? My throat hurts. I'm sure I've got fever as well. Can you bring a thermometer?"

"Yes, Ty, straight away Ty."

# 16 Touch

Bay was close to tears as she examined her muddy hands. She was never, ever going to pass the compulsory sculpture class. She loved art, she loved to paint, yet she hated to sculpt. Bay looked despairingly at the vase she was trying to create and that was disintegrating under her touch. Gosh, she hated to sculpt, she thought to herself as she turned the machine on once again.

#17 Pain

It had been one year into their marriage, when Ty finally managed to tell Bay about what had happened that day in Kandahar. Ever since he told John he had never again talked about it with anyone. Bay knew better than to ask and she just held him when he woke up on countless occasions in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and screaming. One night, out of the blue he told her the whole story. Bay looked into his haunted eyes and she actually felt physical pain at the thought of how she had almost lost him three years ago.

#18 Potato

"Where is the Kartoffelsalat?"

Ty heard Bay's outrageous scream while she rummaged through the fridge. He sighed and picked-up the car keys.

"I'll get some" he mumbled as he zipped his jacket.

If there was one golden rule in their house it was that there always needed to be a supply of German potato salad in their fridge. Ty remembered their first meal out in Heidelberg, the day Bay arrived and the look of ecstasy on her face as she tasted the potato salad for the first time. Morning, day, or night, there was no set time for Bay to suddenly crave it and he made sure that they always had some in stock. This time they didn't!

#19 Tears

Bay had almost never seen Ty shed a tear. Her heart almost stopped one day when she walked into the house and found her husband in tears sitting in the darkness in their living-room.

"Ty, what happened, oh my God, are you crying?"

"It's Aida. She's dead. She was hit by a stray bullet in Yemen and did not survive her injuries."

"I'm so sorry Ty."

Bay had sat next to him on the couch and had held him for a long time, while he mourned the loss of a friend.

#20 Forever

"Do you, Sofia Mendoza take Dr. William Turner to be your husband? Do you promise to forever love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Sofia said with a radiant smile while looking lovingly at Bill.

Ty, Bay, Marco and Laura smiled. After discreetly dating Bill for three years, who was a surgeon at the hospital, they were getting married today. Sofia would be moving to California where Bill had accepted a position at the San Diego University Hospital.

#21 Taste

"You taste so good." Ty slowly kissed his way up her body until he reached her lips. Bay looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes, her cheeks flushed from the recent orgasm that had wracked through her body.

"Ty, you'll be the death of me." She panted.

"Never!" He said as his lips came crashing down on hers. Bay wrapped her legs around him and turned so that she was lying on top of him. She slowly kissed her way down his chest and looked up at him.

"Guess what soldier! You taste pretty good as well."

Ty groaned loudly and twisted his hands into her curls.

#22 Devotion

"You're moving to Washington?" Bay asked incredulously.

"It's just for two years Bay, and I'll make sure to be here in KC when you and Ty come in the summer and at Christmas." Kathryn said.

"But, but where are you going to live?" Bay was still processing the new information.

"We found a small one bedroom for now, that's all we need."

"You're leaving the Kennish mansion for a one bedroom? Now that's devotion."

#23 Technology

Bay had never been a big fan of technology, much preferring to spend the free time she had painting rather than playing around with the newest gadgets. That had changed slightly since she had moved to Germany. She didn't know what she would have done without Skype. In her mind it was the greatest invention ever. Sometimes she would paint with the iPad next to her and talk to her family at the same time. While Kathryn was cooking diner and Bay was painting, they managed to catch up on everything. Bay never went anywhere without her iPad these days.

#24 Thunder

Bay entered their house and found Ty having a furious argument with Marco on Skype. His face looked like thunder. She retreated into their bedroom, not wanting to intrude. Half an hour later Ty barged in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Marco is turning 18 next month and he wants to enlist."

"Oh no Ty, please. Did you manage to convince him not to?"

"I tried, but I didn't get very far. I need to try again tomorrow. He hung up on me."

#25 Innocence

Ty and Bay were pulling into their driveway, when they spotted the pregnant 15-year old daughter of Ty's commander walking past.

"I swear to God Bay, if we ever have a daughter, I'll put her in a chastity belt at thirteen."

Bay laughed loudly.

"Oh Ty, that is the silliest and funniest thing I've heard. You weren't that bothered about protecting my innocence, where you?""

Ty chuckled and moved over to nibble her ear.

"Sweetheart, there is absolutely nothing innocent about you!" He whispered.

#26 Waves

"Wow Ty, this is definitely not the Caribbean Sea." Bay stood barefoot in the sand of the North Sea beach. Ty had been given an assignment to transport 20 Humvees to the port of Kiel in Northern Germany and Bay had decided to join him. It had been a long drive, but being with her husband the first time he saw the ocean had been worth all those hours in the car. It was a windy day and huge waves were crashing into the shore. Ty looked at them wearily.

"I would not want to have a swim in them." He dipped his foot into the water.

"You can't swim in these. It's dangerous! But one day I want to spend one week on a Caribbean island with you and swim in the sea all day long."

"I promise you we will do that. To make up for the honeymoon we never had."

#27 Hair

"Bay, what happened to your hair?" Ty stopped in his tracks as he entered the kitchen.

"It's gone." Bay said with a shrug as she ran her hands through the short curls.

"I can see that, but why?" Ty asked as he touched it.

"I saw a sign at the hairdresser downtown that they were collecting hair for cancer victims and I had so much of it. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I was ready for a change. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Just thinking about the time it will save you to get ready in the morning. Will you let it grow long again?"

Bay wrapped her hands around his neck and burrowed them in his hair. She kissed him.

"Yes…if you let yours grow as well."

#28 Cloud

Bay sat on Ty's lap in front of the computer and looked at Sofia's and Laura's ecstatic faces on the screen.

"What's the big news that couldn't wait?" Ty asked.

"I got it, I got it! A full scholarship at Stanford." Laura smiled at the screen.

"Wow, Stanford! That is amazing. Congratulations Laura, you go girl!" Bay said.

"You must be so happy; I know how hard you worked for this." Ty chimed in.

"I am on cloud nine!"

#29 Sky

"Abby, always remember that the sky is the limit."

Ty stood his behind his 5 year old sister-in-law and held her hands in his as they lowered the hammer together on the High Striker game at Maui Kansas. Abby watched in wonder as the lights lit up one by one and the high score of the day was reached.

"We won, we won!" She shrieked as she jumped up and down with joy.

"Ty, you really should stop assisting helpless girls obtain high-scores. You will ruin me one of these days." Mack said half-joking.

Ty ignored him "What prize do you want Abby?"

Bay joined them with three pineapple freezies in her hands.

"If I were you I would choose the gigantic pink monkey holding a banana." She said to Abby and smiled at Ty, who squeezed her hand.

#30 Chocolate

"You two know that those are banned here in the US and that you could get arrested for smuggling them in, right?" Mary-Beth raised her eyebrows.

"It's worth it, just to see Justin and Aida enjoying them." Bay retorted.

They had just brought a box with six Kinder chocolate eggs from Germany and the toddlers had shrieked with delight when they opened them up and found the toys inside, which Ty was patiently putting together. The two and three year olds smiled at their mother, their faces covered in chocolate.

"More, mommy, more! Pease mommy!"

#31 Gift

Ty held the paper in his hand proudly.

"Bay, I've been promoted to Staff Sergeant and have been extended for another 24 months here in Germany."

"Oh Ty, I'm so happy for you, for us. This is certainly a great gift. I get to finish my degree and you get your promotion. I love it here."

"I know babes, I am so happy about this. After this assignment I will have done eight years in the Army, what I committed for when I signed the paperwork. Then it will be time to leave and continue with our lives outside the military."

Bay had hugged him for a long time after that. That was the best gift he could have given her. The gift of not having to worry about her husband being in another war zone ever again.

#32 Melody

"You have one hour to create an artwork inspired by Beethoven's 9th Symphony." Bay's modern art teacher said as he turned on the CD player. For the next hour Bay let herself be inspired by the powerful melody, while she created the artwork that ultimately caught Michelle's attention. Ever since then, Beethoven's 9th was her favorite music.

#33 Confusion

"Der, die, das? Why does this language needs three articles and how do you figure out which is which? Ty shook his head in confusion.

"You kind of learn by experience, there is no rule." Bay laughed.

"I can't do this. I gave-up at _Wie gehts_" Ty removed the headphones from his ears.

"Ty, you can't live in a country for three years and not learn the language."

"I certainly can, especially as I have a wife, who is a perfect translator. I hardly ever leave the base without you anyway." Ty said with resolve.

"That is just so wrong." Bay just shook her head.

#34 Smile

"You have great taste Regina" Ty said as he walked through the design studio.

They were at the official opening of _Design, by Regina Vasquez_, the studio that Angelo had donated to his wife as a wedding anniversary present. Regina wrapped her arm around Ty's waist.

"Thank you Ty, can you believe that Target wants to launch a home decoration line with my name?" She said in wonder.

Ty put his arm around her shoulders and flashed her a radiant smile.

"We are certainly a long way from East Riverside."

#35 Weakness

Ty and Bay often talked about the things they would miss when they eventually returned to the US. Ty had a serious weakness for German beer. In the summer they would always go to a Biergarten on Thursday and squeeze together with other families on the long benches surrounding the tables and enjoy a beer and the company. The highlight for Ty had been when they had taken a drive down to Munich and had visited the Oktoberfest. Bay's weakness was the German chocolate. She had always loved chocolate, but nowadays she seriously wondered how she was going to survive on American chocolate once they moved. After tasting every single brand of German chocolate she felt that Hershey's should be banned.

#36 Heaven

"You look like the cat that ate the cream." Bay remarked as she saw Ty's face.

Ty took Bay in his arms and took a deep breath.

"I'm in heaven!" He said and smiled.

Bay looked at him quizzically "Care to share?"

"I just got an email from Sofia and Marco has suffered a knee injury playing tennis and has just completed surgery." Ty said still smiling.

"Marco is in surgery? And you're happy about that? What kind of person are you?"

Bay was horrified.

"Ahhhh, but you see darling wife, he will never be able to pass the medical and join the Army now. They will not take him with a damaged knee. Guess the problem has solved itself."

Bay smiled and hugged him "You have a truly wicked mind, husband."

#37 Hell

"Bloody hell, Bay, it's your shoes again!" Ty winced in pain.

While getting out of bed, he had dug his foot into one of the heels of Bay's shoes.

"This is my side of the bed, why are your shoes here? In fact, why are your shoes bloody everywhere?"

"Geez Ty, calm down, will you. Are you suffering from OCD?" Bay rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I am not suffering from OCD. If I did I would have had a heart attack by now. This room looks like a bomb site."

"Alright, alright, there is no need to get your boxers in a twist." Bay said grumpily as she picked-up her clothes and shoes.

#38 Name

"Bai Mendooosa" her art teacher, Kai Schmidt, said with a German accent "Your name has an artist quality to it. I think you will be famous one day." Bay had flashed him a radiant smile "In six months I want you to exhibit at the Frankfurt Art Expo". That had been the beginning of the rest of her artistic life as far as Bay was concerned. There she had met Michelle Adams, one of the most renowned art dealers in New York, who had made it her mission to make Bay famous.

#39 Star

Browsing through the tabloids Bay could not believe that her brother was actually a star. After a rocky start in the music industry, Toby had finally made it with the help of Simone's clever marketing. He looked so happy clutching his first Grammy standing on the red carpet with his band and with Nikki in another picture. He had wanted Bay to come to the event, but the work at University was so intense in her last year that she could not afford to miss any classes. She listened to the latest album of "Dark Sauce" as she browsed People magazine and felt proud to be Toby's sister.

#40 Jealousy

"Are you the only one going?"

Ty watched as Bay was packing her suitcase for the week of the Frankfurt Art Expo.

"No, my teacher is going as well." Bay had replied.

Ty did not look convinced "I know that, but are you going alone with him?"

Bay had laughed and hugged him "Please don't tell me you're suffering from a bout of jealousy? Seriously, Ty?"

#41Bonds

"What is this?" Bay looked at the piece of paper in front of her.

"It's some bonds I invested in years ago and I want you to have the as a birthday gift." John said.

"Wow, dad, that's a lot of money."

"It's more like an investment, Bay. I spoke to Ty and he told me that he's leaving the Army next year. As he's interested in opening a garage, I would like to link that to the car wash business. Those bonds will give you a bit of start-up capital, but I'm sure that I will gain from it as well."

"Dad, you're the best. Does Ty know about this?"

"Not yet, but once you tell him, I'll be happy to sit down with him and discuss it further."

#42 Kiss

Kiss! Kiss! The vivacious toddler screamed as she ran into Bay's arms. Matilda pecked Bay on the cheek. Bay had really grown fond of the cute little blonde girl in pigtails, the daughter of Paulsen and Carrie, their next-door neighbors. Although they had a much larger unit than Bay and Ty, they didn't have a yard and in the summer Ty would put up a tiny paddling pool in their backyard and Matilda would entertain herself for hours while the adults had a drink. Today Paulsen and his family where leaving to go back to the US. Bay thought about the four years they had known each other and held Matilda in her arms one last time. The time had come. Tomorrow she would tell Ty that she was going to stop taking the pill.

#43 Market

The Christmas market in Heidelberg was one of Bay's favorite places to hang-out in December. While they always flew back to KC at Christmas to spend time with their families, in the three weeks leading up to it Bay would spend at least half an hour every day walking through the market, which was a stone's throw away from her studio. Today she was standing by the huge nativity set. Ty had his arm wrapped around her as they tucked into German sausages and drank the German mulled wine.

"I have some news for you." Bay said as she looked at the nativity set.

"Oh yeah?" Ty said while wiping the mustard from the corner of his mouth.

"As of today, I'm no longer taking the pill."

Ty nearly dropped his mug. He placed it on the table in front of him and hugged her to him tightly. He burrowed his face in her hair.

"Oh Bay, you can't imagine how happy I am to hear that. I so much long for a family with you."

"I know Ty, I know. How about finishing-up here so that we can start trying?'

Bay had never seen Ty eat so fast.

#44 Complete

"Being with him makes me feel complete." Daphne signed as she sat on Bay's bed.

"I'm so happy to hear that Daphne, your happiness means the world to me." Bay signed.

Bay had not been too surprised when she heard that Daphne and Emmett had started dating a few months back. She was truly happy for them and they were a great match.

"You will have beautiful red-haired kids one day" Bay said.

"Speaking about kids, when will you make me an auntie?" Daphne had winked at Bay.

"We're trying very hard for it to happen soon." Bay had smiled at her.

"Really? I'm keeping my fingers crossed." Daphne hugged her tightly.

#45 Sun

Bay stretched out on the blanket in their little yard and soaked in the rays of sun. It felt good to relax outside after one frantic month of exams and studying. She had done it. She had graduated. She lazily turned around when she heard footsteps behind her and smiled as she saw Ty holding a bottle of her favorite champagne and two flutes.

"Congratulations sweetheart! Let's celebrate."

He lowered himself on the blanket and opened the bottle.

#46 Soft

"Baby, that was amazing."

Ty said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. They had just finished an intense session of love-making and he did not want to move off her. Bay held him closer to her.

"Don't move, I think we just conceived our first child."

She had stopped taking the pill six months ago and her intuition told her that today had been the day.

Ty kissed her again "I guess we'll know soon…"

#47 Freedom

For the past seven years Ty had felt like he was in jail. While most of his colleagues embraced Army life and committed for life, he had never thoroughly enjoyed it. He was not one to break a commitment though and his had been for a minimum of 8 years. Now there was one more to go and he could already smell freedom in the distance.

#48 Home

After nearly five years Bay and Ty's time in Germany was coming to an end. It made Bay sad, as she truly considered Heidelberg to be their home. She had considered staying on in Germany after Ty left the army, but her husband's lack of German made things difficult. On the other hand they longed for a family of their own and Bay knew that for their future children it would be best if they were surrounded by the rest of their families. She was thankful that she was able to have lived abroad and was ready for their return.

#49 Life

"Sie sind schwanger." The doctor said with a smile. Bay smiled at the news. She was pregnant; they were going to have a baby. This was the best Christmas present she could have hoped for. She couldn't wait to tell Ty, but first she had to go by her studio to call Michelle about her upcoming art exhibition in New York. She ran her hand over her belly and thought about the life growing inside her.

**#50 The End**

**All good things must come to an end and this will be the last chapter of **_**Germany, here we come**_**. I hope that you liked this unconventional approach to end the story. The time has come to edit and update **_**Life of Bay**_** and I hope that you are looking forward to the Daphne, Wilke, Emmett triangle and to Mariana and Kai growing up, as well as to the additions of Ty's family. I really liked writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please review and let me know YOUR favourite of the 50 words.**

.


End file.
